


A Perfect Person

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is the best ok, Alex is smol, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst mixed with fluff, Blind Alexander Hamilton, Fluff, Jamilton - Freeform, Jefferson is kinda a douche but he gets better, John Adams is the worst to ever exist, M/M, Modern Hamilton, Panic Attack, Prince Thomas - Freeform, lotsa fluff, pet washer Alexander, thomas is tol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A sassy teen who washes pets for a living, a spoiled prince who needs a singer, a couple of horses, and many dogs.Put ‘em all together and let’s see how it goes.





	1. ~The Prince~

**Author's Note:**

> NEW FANFIC PEOPLE NEW FANFIC
> 
> Simple lil Jamilton fanfic that might evolve into more than the few chapters I originally planned. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> *takes a bow*

A door opened, releasing a sliver of light and a small boy onto a darkened street. The boy, bundled in a thick jacket, stepped onto the sidewalk. He shut the door behind him, blackening the road once more. Alexander shivered. Spring mornings were cold in the port town of Mt. Vernon, and he was up and out before the sun today. The salty breeze off the Atlantic ruffled his dark brown hair. Alex pulled up his hood and headed north toward Port Street. The dark morning didn’t bother him; he’d been born blind. 

Alex was already ticking off the things he needed to do at work. It was spring, the busiest time of year for the pet washers in Mt. Vernon. Alex was low on pet shampoo and ear cleaner. Since he didn’t use store-bought products, he’d have to mix up two batches before the Miranda opened at eight. Alex knew the way to work by heart. He’d memorized every uneven step on the sidewalk, every protruding porch, every signpost. He used his walking stick only when he went somewhere new, which was never. 

Alex reached Port Street and turned left. He heard a pair of carriage horses trot past him. It was the morning newspaper delivery. Alex sniffed the air. Flowers were in full bloom, coffee was brewing somewhere, rough smoke filtered out of the chimneys, and the smell of hay and horses lingered heavily near the town stable. 

When Alex arrived at work, the owner, Mr. Washington, was already there and the front door was unlocked. Alex slipped upstairs to his washing room, hung up his coat, and tied on his apron. He opened his jars of ingredients, and dove into the long workday ahead of him. Alex had no idea that, within a few hours, a chance meeting and how he appeared in another’s eyes would change his life forever. 

•*•*•*•

“This is honestly the worst thing to ever happen,” Thomas said to his little dog, Sally. She was asleep next to Thomas on the window seat. Sally was a black and tan yorkie, and spoiled rotten. Thomas kept her long silky bangs clipped in a pink bow. She was his favorite pet and she knew it. The rest of Thomas’ dogs lived in a large kennel behind the stable. Sally lived with Thomas in the castle. 

“I know you’re awake,” Thomas accused her. Sally yawned and peeked at him. He pulled her onto his lap. “Look at this letter.” Thomas unfolded a note written on fancily bordered, peach smelling paper. 

He held it in front of her eyes as though she could actually read it herself. Sally sniffed the paper and sneezed. “Gross!” Thomas cried. He snatched it away from her and wiped the note dry with a lace handkerchief. “I’ll read it to you.”

/Dearest Thomas,  
Prince James Madison has come down with the pox. He is not permitted to leave our castle for two weeks. We regret to inform you that he will not be able to perform at the Spring Festival this year. Regards, Queen Eleanor./

Thomas’ mother, Jane, had tucked the note on his breakfast tray. 

“What am I going to do, Sal?” Thomas groaned. “Who’s gonna sing James’ part in my performance?” Thomas and his family were vacationing with all the other royal families on the island of Mt. Vernon. It was spring break! For six long weeks, the kings and queens would relax from the hard work of ruling their separate kingdoms while their children enjoyed a break from school. The seven royal families looked forward to visiting their second castles all winter, and Thomas’ family lived in the largest one. 

The year-round castle workers had made sure the pantries were stocked with food and the second homes were clean and ready for their owners. As soon as their ships anchored, Thomas and his (royal) friends flocked to their second bedrooms to see what books or clothes they might have left behind the year before. Dusting off their swords and suits, they readied themselves for endless parties, sleepovers, trips to town, and the highlight of the season—the Spring Festival. Non-royal families from Mt. Vernon and nearby kingdoms could purchase tickets to view the different tournaments or to attend the dance, but damn were the tickets were expensive.

Right now, sitting with Sal, Thomas could only think of one thing—his singing performance. The show had been advertised in the town newspaper, and the princes (and princesses) had been practicing for many weeks. James’ illness left Thomas with only five singers. If he didn’t find another person soon, he’d have to cancel the performance. Thomas shuddered. There was other royalty to choose from, but Thomas was picky. His entire dance was color-coded, from the hair to the dresses to the shoes. The idea of two people performing who looked the same made his skin crawl.

James’ color for the show was green, so Thomas would have to find someone who looked good in the same color. Thomas sighed. He had two weeks to find someone, make friends with them, and teach them the song. 

“I might have to use Prince Lee,” he told Sally. Charles Lee didn’t match the outfit he had planned at all, but Thomas would make it work if he had to. Lee was a year younger than Thomas, but he wasn’t...fit for the role. While it was false that all royalty were beautiful, some truly were, and Thomas only befriended them. It wasn’t something he thought about; he simply enjoyed beautiful things and surrounded himself with them—from his dogs to his shoes to his perfume. 

Thomas also happened to be quite handsome himself, and he lured many princesses (and princes) into following his every command. 

“I’ll have to figure this out this later,” Thomas decided, still talking to Sally, who was snoring now. “But first, I have another problem.” Thomas hadn’t yet picked out his Spring Festival outfit. Every year he wore the best suit to the dance, and every year he was featured on the cover of top magazines. 

Clothing rumors were galloping across the island faster than the knights raced horses, and it was said that the Schuylers had fantastic outfits from their homeland of New York. Everyone knew the finest fabrics in all of the seven kingdoms were woven there. 

Thomas was friends with the siblings, sort of. Angelica kinda scared him, and not many people could intimidate Thomas. Eliza was sweet and gentle, and Thomas used to not be able to stand three feet from her without Angelica glaring at him. Peggy was...well they were interesting to say the least. Peggy was a non-binary, do no harm but take to crap kinda person. Their royal status was simply “Heir of New York” instead of princess or prince. 

The Schuylers were singing a fabulous solo together in the show, and their dresses would no doubt be the center of attention. He wanted his friends to be happy, but Thomas wanted to be the best. He frowned. He needed to find a truly special outfit...

“Sally, I have to go shopping today!” Thomas shoved his dog off his lap and she landed on the floor with a sharp yelp. “Sorry,” he said with a quick pat on her head. He would ride to the dressmaking shops in Mt. Vernon and keep his eye out for anyone who looked good in green. They didn’t have to be a royalty, they just had to be perfect!

Thomas walked into his clothes closet and chose the new riding outfit he’d received last year. The breeches were a dark magenta, and the shirt matched, buttoning down neatly. Thomas pulled on his black riding boots, his black gloves, and tied his wild hair back with a ribbon. 

All ready now, he sauntered out the door. Sally crawled into a miniature canopy bed, the exact replica of Thomas’, and went back to sleep. 

“Ma!” shouted Thomas from the top of the stairs. 

“There will be no yelling in the castle,” answered Queen Jane from the first floor. 

“M’kay.” said the prince, still shouting. “Let’s ride into town. I want to go shopping!” Thomas slid down the rail and landed dramatically on his feet at the bottom of the marble staircase. 

“Thomas!” his mother scolded. “Calm down.” The regal queen was also dressed for riding. She was tall and her hair was black and wavy, but cut short. And unlike Thomas who had deep brown eyes, Jane’s were more hazel.

“I already ordered the horses,” she said. “Did you forget that I’m taking you to the Seaside for lunch today?” The blasted note from the Queen had ruined his morning and Thomas had forgotten. He flashed his mother a charming smile. 

“We’ll shop /and/ get lunch!” 

“Alright.” agreed the queen. Thomas was strong willed, sarcastic, and he drove Jane crazy, but she adored her only child all the same. 

They held gloved hands and walked outside together. The gentle heat of the spring sun greeted them. Thomas took a deep, long breath, his troubles forgotten for the moment. The meadow surrounding his castle was full of flowers, colorful songbirds decorated the trees, and the last of the snow had melted into the bubbling creek that fed their pond. Frogs croaked loudly on the large, flat lily pads. At the forest edge, he spotted a red fox and her kits chasing bugs. The entire island was blazing with new life. Thomas’ homeland,  
Monticello, was still covered in snow. 

John Laurens, the stable boy, waited with their horses at the front door. Thomas almost didn’t recognize him. He’d grown a lot in a year. His hair was longer, showing off it’s curliness, and his face had lost its roundness. His shoulders were broad from stacking hay and training horses. Laurens no longer resembled the boy Thomas liked to boss around. 

Queen Jane mounted her gray mare, Lucy. Thomas turned from Laurens and gaped at the horse saddled for him. It was Randolph. The brown gelding—the *plain* brown gelding! He scowled at Laurens, and he looked at Thomas with the same young eyes he’d had since boyhood. Thomas would not take this treatment from him or anyone!  
Thomas stood as tall as he could (which was pretty tall) and pointed hard at Randolph. 

“I am not riding that horse. Bring me Republic.” Jane raised her brow. She wished her son wasn’t so rude, despite how sweet he could be.  
Laurens hesitated. “Bring me Republic,” Thomas repeated. Laurens tried to change his mind. 

“Thomas, Republic needs a lot more training before she’ll be a safe riding horse. Take Randolph, he’s trustworthy.” Thomas fumed. He was a good rider, and he could handle Republic. He wouldn’t change his mind. 

“Everyone in Mt. Vernon is shopping today. I can’t be seen on a boring brown horse. Bring me Republic.” His brown eyes flashed. Laurens gave up. He led Randolph back to the stable, and fifteen minutes later he returned with Republic. Thomas’ eyes lit up at the sight of his pretty mare. Republic was as dark as night. Her long mane and tail curled in loose ringlets and were as silky as you could get a horse’s hair. Her eyes were large and black. Even as a foal, royals had traveled to the castle to watch Republic play in the fields. She was, hands down, the best-looking horse on the island, and perhaps in the seven kingdoms.

Republic pranced in place, her head high, her neck arched. Thomas noticed Laurens had taken the time to paint Republic’s hooves magenta to match his riding outfit. /That’s more like it,/ he thought. He decided to forgive him for saddling Randolph first. Laurens helped Thomas mount his horse. 

“Go slow, your highness,” Laurens warned him. “She’s fresh from eating the spring grass.” Spring grass was full of sugar. It could make even a calm horse hyper, and Republic was already not a calm horse. Laurens wished Thomas would ride Randolph. Republic had more energy than anyone needed. Thomas smirked. 

“No worries, I can handle her. Are you ready, Ma?” Thomas didn’t wait for an answer. He pointed Republic toward town and tapped her lightly with the riding whip. Republic reared back on her hind legs and bolted across the meadow. Thomas let out a short yell, then a laugh. 

He let go of the whip and wrapped his fists in Republic’s mane, hanging on for dear life as the mare thundered toward Mt. Vernon. 

“That boy!” moaned the queen. Jane kicked her mare and chased after Thomas. Laurens shook his head. Republic was also the fastest horse on the island, Jane wouldn’t catch her. Still shaking his head, Laurens walked back to the stable. 

Republic galloped across the meadow, into the woods, over a stream, and then down the country road all the way to Mt. Vernon. Jane followed at a canter, unable and unwilling to ride at the same breakneck pace. All the way she feared she would come across her son fallen on the ground, injured or worse. Finally, the two mares came to a sliding stop at the town gates. 

“Are you all right, Thomas?” the queen asked. Jane’s horse was out of breath and steaming sweat. Republic was still dry. Her large eyes glittered with pleasure. Thomas grinned and gasped for air. 

“I’m fine, Ma,” he choked. He patted his horse. “We wanted to run, didn’t we, Repub?” Jane only cared that Thomas was okay. She didn’t expect her stubborn son to admit he was scared. 

“Then let’s go shopping,” said the queen. They trotted through the gates of Mt. Vernon side by side. Still fiery, Republic pranced down the cobblestone streets, flicking her sassy tail. Thomas relaxed. The townsfolk paused to watch them pass. /Everyone wishes they were me,/ he thought.


	2. ~The Pet Washer~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Alexander, the best pet washer in all of Mt. Vernon. (He’s self proclaimed.)

As Thomas and Jane rode down Port Street in Mt. Vernon, Alex was working hard at the Miranda Pet Palace and Day Spa. He was one of three pet washers who worked there. The Pampered Pet, on Beach Street, employed two pet washers, but Alex was the best of them all. 

The royals often asked for him by name. Right now he was scrubbing a large pooch that had been sprayed by a skunk. Alex had a perfect nose for all odors, both fine and foul. He could identify ten different types of dirt and mud, thirty types of plants, sixteen types of poisons, countless household odors, and six conditions of bad breath. He could also detect skin allergies and sicknesses in pets. 

Alex was popular because he didn’t just wash the pets; he treated the conditions that made them smell bad in the first place. He brushed teeth, changed diets, and treated skin diseases—all with his own homemade soaps, lotions, toothpastes, and medicines. The royals loved their pets very much. Alex work pleased them and this pleased Alex’s boss, Mr. Washington. 

Alex scrubbed the skunk smell out of the big dog named Hank. His hair felt rough to Alex’s fingers. He frowned, Hank usually had soft hair. He opened his mouth and quickly whiffed his breath. 

“Aha!” Alex exclaimed. “You’ve been eating sweets again, Hank.” He smelled cinnamon icing and vanilla. His owner liked to feed him sweets from her table, and sweets were /not/ good for Hank. The sugars caused his teeth and hair to become dry and brittle. 

Alex went to his little kitchen and lifted a twenty-pound bag of his homemade dog food. He added the nutrients that would restore Hank’s hair and strengthen his teeth. He mixed them all together and sealed the bag. He went downstairs and asked Aaron, his friend, to write a note to attach to the bag. The note read: 

/Dearest Laci, Hank’s hair is breaking again. I made a special dog food for him. Please feed him ½ cup of food twice a day for four weeks. Please limit dessert to only once per week. Yours, Alexander./

Alex went back to the large tub where Hank was leashed. Worried about cavities from all the sugar, he brushed his teeth. Afterward, he sprayed Hank with a leave-in conditioner, then massaged it deep into his fur. He sniffed the air and smiled, now Hank smelled like strawberries and melons. 

Alex finger-curled his long fur and set it with pins. He led him to a mat to lie down and tossed Hank a mint-flavored bone to chew while his hair dried. Theodosia would arrive soon to pick him up. Theo was even more popular with the royal families than Alex. 

She colored, dyed, and painted the pets’ furs. She was famous in Mt. Vernon and in the seven kingdoms for her animal artwork. Theo painted patterns, prints, 3-D pictures, masks, written messages, camouflage, landscapes … really she could paint anything on a pet. 

Today she was going to color Hank’s long hair bright yellow. Hank was attending a lemonade party with Laci, and since everyone was wearing yellow to the lemonade party, so would Hank. Alex patted the dog and sighed. 

“You smell good and you feel good, Hank. I just wish I could see you.” Hank whimpered, and Alex scratched his ears. “Don’t cry.” He walked away to clean the tub. Alex had decided a long time ago not to feel sorry for himself. 

He heard a bell ring. It was Mr. Washington. His office was near the front desk, and he used the bell to call meetings. All the workers in the Miranda scurried to his office. Alex felt his way down the stairs swiftly, taking two at a time. Of the forty men, women, girls, and boys who worked at the Miranda, Alex was the first to arrive. His blindness had never been an excuse for tardiness! Mr. Washington waited for everyone to quiet down. 

“As you know, this is the busiest time of the year,” he announced. “The Spring Festival is two weeks away. We are going to be flooded with appointments from now until then.” The workers nodded to one another. It was well-known that the royals brought their pets to the dances. None of the workers had ever been to the Spring Dance because the tickets were too expensive. Only royals and the wealthy could afford to attend. Mr. Washington and his wife, Martha, had already purchased their tickets, which they had saved up for. Mr. Washington continued. 

“As usual, we will work seven days a week until the day of the festival. Pay attention to what you’re doing. We cannot have any mistakes like we had last week.” Alex heard feet shuffling, and someone coughed. Last week one of the colorists had mixed her colors without paying attention. Her name was Lizzy. 

She’d meant to dye a horse’s mane and tail blue, but she added too much bitterroot. She applied the dye to the horse’s hair and waited twenty minutes. When she rinsed it out, the long tail hair broke in half. The owner of the horse, Prince Adams, wanted Mr. Washington to fire Lizzy. The palomino was his jousting horse for the spring games, and Prince Adams would look ridiculous riding a horse with only half a tail. Mr. Washington appeased Adams by giving the horse free spidersilk hair extensions. Theodosia dyed the tail royal blue to match the prince’s jousting jacket. Of course, Mr. Washington did not ask the prince to pay for any of this. The prince was happy, but Mr. Washington was pissed not pleased. Spidersilk hair extensions were expensive. 

Mr. Washington didn’t fire Lizzy, but he suspended her and sent her to night classes to re-learn how to mix her dyes. Everyone at the Pet Palace felt sorry for her. She was missing out on all the extra money they earned during the spring season. The work was hard and the days were long, but the royals tipped well. During the six weeks of spring break, the workers made four times their normal pay! Mr. Washington flipped through his notes. 

“The Pampered Pet is offering coupons and lower prices this year,” he warned. The Pampered Pet was located by the Seaside restaurant on Beach Street, and they were Mr. Washington’s fiercest competition. It was run by a man called George King. “I won’t lower my prices, but we will be offering extra services for free for the next two weeks.” Mr. Washington rustled through his papers. 

“Here they are: All massages will last an extra fifteen minutes. All hoof and claw painters will use scented polish at no extra charge. All pet washings will include a deep conditioning treatment. All hair and fur styles will include super-shine spray. All colorists will include scent and glitter in their dyes at no extra charge. All beauty treatments will include a free paw, leg, or wing massage.” Someone groaned. “Understood?” Mr. Washington asked. 

“Yes, sir,” they all agreed. 

“Great, let’s get back to work!” The workers headed back to their jobs. Alex was curious. All his life he’d heard about the Spring Festival, and he dreamed of twirling to the music in a soft, beautiful outfit. Alex loved his job, but it was hard for him to hear about all the fun knowing he wouldn’t attend. 

“What are you thinking about, Alex?” Aaron asked. Aaron was the receptionist at the Miranda. The two had known each other since Alex was little. 

“Nothing,” he answered. Alex had a short break in his schedule, so he decided to eat lunch early. “Aaron, I’m going to run home. I’ll be back soon.” 

“Okay, your next appointment is in half an hour.” Alex left the Miranda and walked home. He held his walking stick in his hand, but didn’t use it. He lived two blocks away on Heights Avenue. Alex rented out a tiny apartment above a small corner store, and he loved his home because it always smelled nice. His building was one of the tallest in Mt. Vernon, it had five stories, and Alex’s apartment was on the top floor. Alex lived there by himself. 

After his mother’s ship disappeared when he was twelve, he’d lived with Aaron for a few years. Later, he discovered the apartment. Alex had also attended Nevis Elementary/middle school for a while, but the teachers didn’t know what to do with a blind student. Alex couldn’t see the chalkboard and she couldn’t read or write. 

Alex began skipping school to go to work with Aaron at the Miranda, and after a few months of constant nagging, Mr. Washington agreed to let him wash some of the pets. The rest was history. Alex formulated his own shampoos, treated for fleas, and brushed teeth. He became so popular with the customers that Mr. Washington hired him, and he never went back to the Nevis after that. 

While he longed to read and write, he knew it was impossible. Instead, he became the best pet washer on the island. Alex, now sixteen, was done being a burden to Aaron—even though Aaron insisted he wasn’t. 

When he heard about the tiny apartment for rent above the corner shop, Alex took it and moved in the same day. That was a year ago. The best thing about his new home was the large window. It overlooked the sea and the coast of the island. 

Of course, Alex couldn’t see out of it, but he loved to open the window and take in all the scents of the land. The smell of the Atlantic was always there. The other smells changed depending on the time of year. Alex counted the seasons by the scents in the air. He could smell the dryness of the leaves in fall, feel the rain before it fell, detect the first blooms of spring before they opened, and sense the withering death of the grass in summer. 

He could track the local wildlife in the nearby forest too. The pungent odor of the skunks and the urine from cougar spray were easy to identify. He heard the piercing whistle of hawks, the scurrying of field mice, and the chattering of coyotes. Quite often the scents of recently washed pets drifted to him from the sidewalks. He could distinguish his own clients from the animals washed at the Pampered Pet because he didn’t mask bad odors with perfume like they did. He treated his clients from the inside out. 

Alex also enjoyed the sweet smells from the bakeries, the salty tang from the piers, and the smoky flavors wafting from the restaurants. 

Alex didn’t have much time to eat and get back to work. He climbed the last of the steps, unlocked his apartment, and walked inside the tiny home. He pulled some cheese out of the cooler, cut a piece of bread, and poured a glass of milk, carrying everything on a tray to his favorite seat by the big window. It was open, and he enjoyed the soft breeze on his face. Alex couldn’t wait for the evening of the Spring Dance. It was held every year at Manhattan Hall outside of Mt. Vernon. Because he was in the tallest building and Manhattan Hall was on the tallest hill, Alex was in the perfect position to hear every sound that echoed across the little valley. 

The best musicians and singers in the seven kingdoms performed at the dance. He was downwind of the hill, and his tongue could almost taste the delicious-smelling food. Alex knew he would never attend this wonderful festival, but he dreamed about touching the lovely cloth, munching on the sweet pastries, and feeling the coldness of the ice sculptures. He wanted to pet all the royal animals that she worked so hard to clean, but most of all, Alex wanted to laugh with friends, and maybe dance with a boy.

Alex finished his daydream and his lunch and headed back to work. Once there, he climbed the stairs to his grooming room. He could smell an animal in the waiting area. It was his next appointment. “Hi, Trixi,” he said. Trixi was a nervous little cheetah. She belonged to Duchess Mirabel, but Mirabel’s brother, Luke, used her for hunting. Trixi chased deer for him while he tried to shoot them with his bow. Luckily, he was a terrible shot. 

First, Alex examined Trixi. She was filthy with thick mud caked inside her paws. This appointment was going to take a while. Trixi, like most cheetahs, hated water. Alex had invented a special shampoo that could be applied dry, and his dry baths were one of the reasons why he was just as popular with the pets as he was with their owners. 

Alex got to work washing Trixi. The cheetah also needed a leave-in conditioning treatment, two bottles of Alex’s Stomach Tonic, and Minty Treats. The cheetah purred, pleased to have the mud out of her toes. Alex applied the leave-in conditioner to Trixi’s coat and led her to the drying area. Hank had already been taken by Theo. Trixi leaned into Alex, tickling his face with her whiskers. Alex kissed the cheetah’s nose and told her to be good. 

Mr. Washington popped into his room. “You have six clients waiting downstairs, Alex.” 

Alex sighed. “I’m ready.” He loved his job, but he wished he didn’t have to rush. If he could, he would spend hours with each animal, but this time of year that was impossible. Alex rubbed lotion onto his calloused hands and braced himself for the rest of the day.


	3. ~Laf and Herc~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey wanna see Thomas being kinda a douche and Lafayette and Hercules being cute?

Prince Thomas and his mother rode to the finest dress shop in Mt. Vernon, called the Frenchman’s Closet. 

“Bonjour, Queen Jane. Bonjour, Prince Thomas,” greeted Marquis de Lafayette, the owner of the shop. He gave a small bow to Thomas and his mother. They were his best customers, but they were also the hardest for him to please. 

Laf got the attention of his assistant, and pointed to the royal horses. The girl rushed outside and led the horses to the town stable. There they would be unsaddled, rinsed, and fed a hot bran mash while the queen and prince shopped. Since they were royal horses, they would also be rubbed down and allowed to relax in large, clean box stalls.

Thomas watched the mares leave with the girl. He was proud of his family’s horses, except for Randolph. He’d forgotten all about the crazy ride into town, and at least no one had seen his mare’s bad behavior. Next time he wouldn’t ride Republic with a whip.

The next thing he noticed was a golden band on Lafayette’s left ring finger. 

“Did you get married, Lafayette?” Thomas questioned. Lafayette blushed slightly and touched the ring. 

“Engaged, actually. Hercules proposed last winter.” Lafayette spoke with a twinkle in his eyes. Thomas smiled kindly. 

“How wonderful! I’m sure you’ll be very happy.” Laf nodded, eyes still bright. “Now, I must see your fabrics, Lafayette. I hear the Schuylers are wearing something that’s just been invented.” Laf nodded once more and headed to the back room. 

“Herc, prince Thomas is here and I still don’t have the new shipment! What am I going to tell him??” Laf said quietly, in case the royals could hear him. 

“Calm down, love. I’m sure we can find something...” Herc began rummaging through the bolts of fabric. 

Thomas and Jane browsed through the dresses on the racks. Jane held up a turquoise gown. It was slim-fitting and trimmed with lace. “This one’s pretty,” she said. Thomas shrugged. 

“Sure, but I’m not really a dress wearer.” Jane nodded and put it back. 

Meanwhile, Laf knew he was taking too long in the storage room, and he worried that Thomas and his mother might leave to shop somewhere else. He turned to his fiancé. 

“Could you get a couple of the fresh cookies from this morning? I want to distract the royals. They should be upstairs.” Hercules nodded and quickly headed up to their shared apartment. 

Laf flipped through his fabrics at lightning speed. Prince Thomas was not famous for patience. Oh god, what was he gonna do?

Lafayette finally pulled out his best option, a bolt of light magenta spidersilk. It shimmered like morning dewdrops. Sixteen thousand tiny spiders had spun the thread to make this fabric, and two thousand berries had been picked and smashed and cooked into the perfect stain to dye the cloth. 

A suit made of spidersilk was always beautiful and perfect for dancing. Lafayette shook his head and set the cloth back on its shelf. Thomas wouldn’t approve. Last year, Laf had made him a suit of deep blue spidersilk. He knew Thomas well enough to know he wouldn’t wear spidersilk two years in a row. 

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Laf gasped. It’s the new shipment, he thought. What good timing! He peeked into his shop to check on Thomas and Jane. Hercules was just returning with the milk and cookies. Laf ran to his service door to accept the delivery. 

“Good morning, sir,” greeted the delivery boy. 

“Good morning, Samuel. do you have everything I ordered?” 

“Not all of it, sir.” Samuel said, looking at a piece of paper. 

“Bien merde...” Laf mumbled. Samuel read the packing slip. 

“I have three bolts of spidersilk, two bolts of satin, six spindles of lace, twenty spools of thread, two boxes of pearls and beads, three hundred assorted buttons, eleven needles, and one bolt of mystery cloth, all from France. The rest of your items will arrive in two days.”

“Mystery cloth, that’s great!” His friend Adrienne was the best designer in France and the inventor of spidersilk. She was a tiny lady and a sister to the King. Every now and then she sent Lafayette a mystery cloth, a sample of her latest fabric invention. It was Laf’s job to make a report to Adrienne about the cloth—if it was easy to sew and if her customers liked it or not. 

Laf hoped the fabric inside the box would be good for Thomas’ suit, because it had to be perfect. Laf paid Samuel and he went off on his way. Laf brought in as many boxes as he could before opening the one with Adrienne’s name on it. 

He cut open the packaging, and light burst out of the box like shards of glass. He yelped and shut the top. Good god, I’ve been blinded, he thought. He slowly opened the box again and pulled out the fabric. It was blinding white, and glared like sunshine on new snow. Laf squinted at the cloth. After a moment he noticed lovely pastel waves—soft oranges, blues, purples, and greens shimmered across the fabric as if they were alive. Laf pulled the cloth farther out of the box and gasped. 

“It’s star fabric!” He said out loud. Adrienne had been trying to sew a star into cloth since sky magic appeared thirty years ago. It seemed natural that a star would want to stay in the sky, but they either escaped or died within a few days. When they died, they turned black. 

No one in the seven kingdoms could figure out how to get the stars to stay alive and secure in the cloth. Last year Adrienne thought she had it figured out, and had sent Laf a beautiful night cloth with gorgeous star dust inside by pure gold thread. 

Laf had featured the cloth in his window. The townspeople made a line all the way down Port Street to get a glimpse of it. Of course, it was Thomas who bought the suit. He put it on in the dressing room just so he could wear it home. It had just stopped raining in Flores, and when Thomas stepped outside the shop, the moon came out from behind the clouds. The star dust escaped from the outfit and vanished into the sky. 

Thomas had been furious. Without the star dust, it was just a plain night suit. Thomas kept the dress, but had never worn it again. He demanded a promise from Lafayette that if anyone ever figured out how to make star dust stay in an outfit, he’d get the first one. 

Laf ran his hands over the cloth, who’s light seemed to have dimmed. He could see the magic swirling in between every stitch. The cross-stitching was so intricate that Laf believed the star was trapped for real this time. 

He owed this fabric to Thomas, but the cloth wasn’t soft; instead, it was as rough as the material used to bag potatoes. It would be uncomfortable to wear, and no amount of satin lining would soften it. As beautiful as the stars were, the fabric would not make a suitable outfit for Thomas. 

Laf’s heart sank into his stomach. He opened the second box from Adrienne. Inside was a pretty bolt of lavender satin. Laf read the tag which explained that this particular lavender was a limited-edition color created to honor the seven kings. Only one bolt was available for dress/suit making. The rest would be used to create new robes for the royal council meeting held each summer. Thomas would be the only prince in the world to own this signature color. 

The satin fabric was signed by Adrienne herself, and Laf brightened. Maybe Thomas would accept it. Laf braced himself and walked back into the shop with the bolt of lavender cloth in her arms. Thomas was chewing a chocolate cookie. 

“Finally,” Thomas giggled. “We ate all of the cookies!” Laf couldn’t help his nervous smile. 

“I apologize, Your Highness, my order from France just arrived.” 

“Wonderful,” the queen exclaimed, “and thank you for the cookies.” Jane elbowed her son in the ribs. 

“Thanks for the cookies, Laf.” Thomas repeated with a blush. 

“Here is a beautiful cloth, Your Highnesses.” Hercules galloped over to help Laf spin the bolt and release the satin. Laf read the details about the fabric from the attached card. “This is a limited-edition cloth by Adrienne. It is made from five hundred purple grapes, crushed and cooked along with one hundred red grapes. They steeped together for eighteen months in oak barrels. Half of the juices were bottled for the Royal Punch at the Spring Dance, and the other half were used to create this custom shade of lavender.” Laf draped the cloth across Thomas’ lap. “The smoothest satin in France was selected and dyed with the new color.” Laf glanced at the packing slip. “The fabric is called the ‘Lavender of Kings.’ Only one bolt of this cloth is being sold this year, and I have the only bolt. I will make a suit for you, Thomas, and not for anyone else.” Prince Thomas and his mother were silent as they stared at the cloth. 

“It’s nice,” Jane said, but neither royal looked impressed. Laf cleared his throat and Herc gave him a worried look. 

“Imagine it, you will be wearing the exact color of the royal punch.” Thomas made a face. “It’ll look like I spilled my drink.” He gave Laf a sympathetic look. “I don’t like it, I’m sorry Laf. Anyway, lavender isn’t my color.” Queen Jane sighed. 

“I have to agree, Lafayette. It’s a beautiful cloth, but lavender doesn’t just doesn’t suit him.” Laf knew they were right. This would be the first year he didn’t make Thomas’ suitfor the Spring Dance. 

“I’m sorry, Thomas. This is all I have for you.” Thomas pointed at the storeroom. “No, I saw something through the curtain, something shiny. What do you have back there?” 

“It’s nothing, Your Highness, just a new cloth that isn’t going to work out for any clothes.” Herc cut in for Laf, who looked a little shaken. 

“I want to see it.” Thomas stood up and pushed through the curtain. Laf trotted after him. Thomas eyed the gleaming mystery cloth laid out on the table. Just then, the star dust shimmered, and Thomas saw the magic that ran through the night cloth. 

“It’s stardust!” Thomas gasped. “You promised this to me last year.” he reminded Laf. “Can the stars get out?” 

“It’s sewn in nice and tight, Thomas. I don’t think it can escape.” Laf said with a sigh. 

“Then I must have it. This’ll be my suit.” Thomas exclaimed. “Why did you keep this from me?” 

“The cloth is rough, Your Highness. It’s not going to feel good against your skin. I’m afraid it will scratch you. I was going to send it back to Adrienne.” Laf explained, and Herc stood beside him. 

“I don’t care if it’s sandpaper, I’m wearing that star fabric to the dance.” Thomas hugged Laf hard, and Hercules tensed. “You’re the best.” 

One problem solved and one more to go, Thomas thought. Now he just needed to meet someone that could sing and looked good. 

“Can you measure me, Laf?” Thomas requested. “We don’t have all day.” Thomas skipped back to the waiting area, and waited to be measured. Laf sighed tiredly and Herc rubbed his fiancé’s shoulders. 

“Why don’t you go upstairs and rest. You’ve had a long day already, I’ll do Thomas’ measurements.” Herc offered. Laf only nodded, kissed his fiancé’s cheek, and trudged upstairs.


	4. ~Requirements~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you bored yet?

Around lunchtime, Thomas and his mother left The Frenchman’s Closet. Hercules had measured every inch of the prince, then selected buttons and thread for his new suit. Thomas approved of the choices. The buttons were rare pearls, and the thread was made of pure silver. Hercules was one of the few tailors in the world who could sew with silver thread. The star fabric would be the loveliest at the dance, Thomas was sure of it. The cloth was scratchy, but he didn’t care. 

The prince and queen left the shop in high spirits. They stopped at a few more shops on their way to lunch at the Seaside.

“Thomas!” His mom called after him. He was already entering the glove-and-hat shop next door. Thomas chose two sets of gloves and three separate hats. One set of gloves were dark as night, like the fabric on the suit. The second set was white. 

“I don’t think white’s going to match your suit, Thomas.” Jane pointed out. Thomas forced himself not to roll his eyes. 

“Ma, the stardust is silver, white gloves’ll be fine.” 

“Alright, but you only need one pair.” Jane sighed. 

“Well, I can’t decide, so I’m getting both pairs. I’ll also take these three hats.” Thomas decided. “Please, Ma.” Jane couldn’t say no to her only child. She was a rare queen who had not been born to a royal family. Her father was a fisherman and her mother worked at a dairy. They had seven children, and Jane was the youngest girl. All of Jane’s clothes were hand-me-downs, and she’d never owned anything new in her life. She’d spent her childhood cleaning fish and taking care of her baby brother. One day when King Peter was still a prince, he fell off his horse on the beach near Jane’s home. She’d found him there, and they fell in love at first sight. Five years later, after Peter was crowned King of Monticello, he went back to Jane’s village and married her. 

Jane and Peter were only able to have one child, Thomas. Instead of raising Thomas as she’d been raised, Jane spoiled him. Her parents might have bought Jane new clothes if they’d been able to, but it just wasn’t possible. It was possible for Jane to spoil Thomas, so she did. 

“We’ll take both pairs of gloves and all three hats,” Queen Jane told the shopkeeper. 

“Thank you, Mom.” Thomas said, meaning it. He adored his mother as much as his mother adored him. Holding hands, the two royals left the shop and headed for the docks. 

The Seaside restaurant was famous for its views of the Atlantic. It was lunchtime in Mt. Vernon, and the restaurant was crowded. Thomas and Jane did not have reservations. A long line of townsfolk were waiting to be seated. A hush came over the crowd when Thomas and Jane entered the waiting area. Thomas fluffed his hair. The royals were spotted immediately by the restaurant host. He left his podium to greet them. 

“Good afternoon, Highnesses.” He bowed. “Isn’t it a lovely day?” The royals smiled at him. 

“It is lovely,” answered Jane. “We are exhausted from shopping.” The host nodded. 

“I understand. I will seat you right away, please follow me.” The tall, thin man led them to a table by the window. Thomas and his mother walked by children who had been waiting in line. The children stared up at their parents. They knew cutting was not allowed, but their parents just shrugged.  
Thomas and Jane were royal, and certain tables were set aside only for royalty. They didn’t have to wait in line. 

“Does this table please you, Your Highnesses?” 

“Yes,” answered Thomas. “Water, please.” 

“Right away, sir.” The host bowed again and walked away. Jane and Thomas enjoyed their lunch. The view from their table was fabulous. The Atlantic was emerald green in the afternoon sun. Thomas could see dozens of sea turtles swimming through the clear water. In the distance a pod of dolphins played in the wake of a sailing ship. His excitement over the star fabric was already wearing off. Thomas fretted about Madison. 

“Just because James has the pox doesn’t mean he can’t sing,” Thomas said, half to himself. 

“Thomas!” Jane was shocked. “Your friend is very sick. He has to stay home for the next two weeks. He could get everyone else sick too! That would spoil all the summer parties back home.” Thomas’ shoulders sagged. 

“I just don’t know what to do.” 

“You have lots of friends who can dance, sweetheart,” said Jane, patting Thomas’ hand. 

“None That look good in green.” Jane shook her head. “I don’t understand why they have to look good in green.” Thomas shrugged. 

“If they don’t, it just ruins everything. The different colors are part of my dance—I need one of each.” 

“You are a collector,” said Jane, “just like your grandfather.” Thomas’ grandfather on his father’s side had the largest collection of swords in the world. Jane continued, “You have to have one of everything, just like he did, and you see no point in having two of the same thing.” 

“I am like him,” Thomas agreed. His grandfather had spent his life collecting swords. He searched the whole world for what he wanted. He found exotic swords in old castles, deserted farmhouses, and tiny shops—even in the homes of regular townsfolk. 

“That’s it!” Thomas squealed. A few non-royals glanced at their table. “I will find a regular person, a town person. I don’t need Prince Lee after all.” 

“What are you talking about, Thomas?” 

“Pay the bill, Ma, we have more shopping to do!” They left the restaurant. 

“We’ll begin at Nevis Day School.” 

“What about our ice cream, Thomas?” They always went for icecream after having lunch in town. “And what are we looking for at the school?” 

“Forget the ice cream, Mama! I’m looking for a town person who can sing to be in my show. Weren’t you listening?” Jane shrugged. 

“Townsfolk don’t attend the Spring Dance, dear.” 

“This year, one will,” Thomas said. “I’ll bring them as my guest, and I’ll pay for their ticket with my allowance.” Jane rolled her eyes. Thomas spent all of his allowance last month on a husky. Jane knew that if Thomas found a townsperson, she and her husband would end up buying the ticket. 

Jane said nothing about this, however. It’s sweet he wants to invite a townsperson, she thought. It might be good for Thomas to see how regular people live. While Jane didn’t regret spoiling Thomas, she knew her son didn’t understand the real world. He couldn’t relate to normal people at all, and maybe it was time he tried. 

Jane and Thomas hired a rickshaw to take them to the school. A rickshaw was like a horse carriage, except that it was pulled by men instead of horses. Many rickshaws waited outside the restaurant to carry people around Mt. Vernon. It was quicker to hire a ride than to wait for the mares to be saddled.

Thomas and his mother climbed into a large purple rickshaw with a velvet-padded seat. Like their lunch table, it was reserved for royals only. “To Nevis Day School,” Jane said to the rickshaw driver. He nodded and pushed off up the hill. 

They followed Beach Street along the rocky coast. As they climbed the hill, the cliffs developed on the left side of the rickshaw. Nevis was located at the top, and the school didn’t hold their spring break at the same time as the royal schools. The parents in Mt. Vernon needed to work while the royals were in town, so Nevis stayed open. Also, the streets and shops were already overwhelmed with bored children, and the town didn’t need more of them milling about. 

Upon their arrival, Jane and Thomas asked their driver to wait there. They exited the rickshaw and walked to the playground, as it was recess. 

Nevis Day School was a lovely red brick building that had been made into classrooms for kindergarten through eighth grade. After eighth grade, the smartest students left Mt. Vernon on the big ships. They sailed to Places like France or New York for high school and college. 

Most of these children never returned. They got jobs and started families in the kingdoms they entered. The children who stayed in Mt. Vernon learned trades like shoeing horses, raising dairy cows, managing shops, working in the royal castles, and working on the ship docks, or they became sailors. 

When the children saw Prince Thomas, they ran to the playground fence where he stood. They stared at him with amazement and suspicion. Royals only attended Day School on career day (which didn’t make sense, since becoming a royal was more of a birthright than a career path). 

“I like your pants,” said a cute little first-grader with two missing teeth. 

“I like your dress,” Thomas shot back, smiling. He looked over the small crowd, and he didn’t see anyone who looked suitable. “Are all the students here?” Thomas asked them. 

“Mandy is sick,” said a short, scruffy boy. “Do they have red hair?” Thomas asked hopefully. Red and green would be good. The boy shrugged. “Her hair is brown.”  
The queen spoke up. 

“Do any of you know a child about his size and age, one that can sing?” She pointed at Thomas. A hush fell over the children. The Queen of Monticello had spoken to them. 

“Y-yes,” stammered a blond student. She pointed to the well, where a child was washing mud off her shoes. She was in the shadows, but she looked to be in eighth grade. All the children stared at the girl, eyes wide. They suddenly weren’t sure if it was good or bad to be able to sing. 

“You there, with the muddy shoes, come here,” Thomas called. The girl startled. She hadn’t seen Thomas and Jane by the fence. She came out of the shadows toward the crowd. “Oh no,” Thomas cried. The girl’s hair was blonde. Blonde and green wouldn’t work.

“Never mind,” Thomas said, waving her off. The girl halted, looking more confused. The other kids shuffled their feet, still not sure if all of this was good or bad. The prince did not look happy. 

“You should give them something,” Jane suggested. 

“Like what?” 

“Like this.” Jane handed Thomas a handful of coins. 

“Do you kids want some money?” Thomas asked the group. They cheered, deciding this was good. Thomas grinned. He handed each child a bronze coin. They took their coins and ran off shouting to one another. Thomas waved goodbye to the little first-grader who’d admired his breeches. Jane and her son climbed back in the rickshaw. 

“That was fun,” Thomas laughed. Giving the kids gifts made him forget about his own problems for a moment. Jane was pleased. 

“Let’s get the mares and go home. To the Port Street Stables,” Adeline ordered the driver. Off they went, down the hill and back to Port Street. Thomas’ disappointment returned. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever find someone.” 

“Do you want to look in some of the shops?” Jane asked. Thomas shook his head. 

“Anyone close to my age won’t be working, Ma. They’re all at school.” 

“I don’t know what to tell you, hun,” said Jane. “If you didn’t have to have the “looks good in green” requirement, you would have plenty of people to choose from.” Thomas ignored Jane. His mother just didn’t understand. Jane frowned. The sun was beginning to set. 

“It’s getting late, Thomas. We need to go home. I will bring you back tomorrow if you like.” Thomas was tired. He remembered the beautiful star dust fabric and felt better. At least he had solved one of his problems today. 

“Fine, we’ll come back tomorrow.” A small bug landed near Thomas’ arm. He swatted it away. It looked more and more like he was going to have to ask for Lee’s help. Thomas leaned back and closed his eyes. Dear lord, why did James have to get sick?


	5. ~You’re Perfect!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god Thomas finally meets Alex

Jane and Thomas enjoyed their ride back to the town stable. Thomas leaned out of the rickshaw and watched the activity on the streets. The sailors were done working for the day. Many had been sailing for weeks, and they were happy to be on land. Tired of the food on board their ships, the sailors formed lines at the bakeries, restaurants, and taverns. Their laughter carried through the early-evening air. 

“Look, Ma, there’s John Adams!”   
Thomas pointed to a teen with a bright, round face. “Pull up to that prince!” The driver had no trouble spotting the prince in question because John was wearing his crown. He stopped on the curb next to him in front of an ice-cream parlor. 

“John, it’s me, Thomas.” John walked over to Thomas’ rickshaw. 

“What are you doing?” Thomas asked his friend. Adams was one of the guys in his show. He had light brown hair, and everybody who met John liked him. John licked his ice cream. 

“I’m here with my parents,” John answered. “Guess what.” 

“What?” 

“I had a great idea today. I stopped by your castle to tell you, but you weren’t home.” Adams’ brown eyes sparkled. “Do you want to hear it?” 

“Of course!” Thomas couldn’t help but smile. John’s excitement was catching. 

“I think we should all ride our horses to the dance this year instead of taking carriages.” Thomas furrowed his brow. He couldn’t imagine riding a horse in his scratchy suit. 

“Why?” 

“Because I think it would be fun to dye our horses to match our clothes. We could all ride up together, the five of us. No one has ever done it before. We would be the talk of the dance—of the whole Spring Festival!” Thomas imagined it: six beautiful royals, each riding a matching beautiful horse! They would amaze everyone. 

“It’s a fantastic idea, John.” He agreed. Of course, there were supposed to be six of them in the dance. “So, I guess you heard about James and the pox?” Thomas asked him. John pouted. 

“Yea, It’s sad. What are you going to do?” 

“I’m working on it,” Thomas muttered. 

“I hired Thodosia to dye my horse. She’s the best in town, you know.” John said with a grin. 

“I know. I’ll have her dye Republic too.” 

“You better get over there before they close,” John urged. “Their appointment books are filling up fast.” Thomas couldn’t stop thinking of how great he and Republic would look riding to the dance together. He squeezed John’s shoulder. 

“Tell the others,” Thomas said. “I want all of us to do it.” 

“I will.” promised John. 

“Can we please go to one more place, Ma?” begged Thomas. “I want to make an appointment for Republic right now.” Jane knew when to pick her battles with Thomas. Right now, she was too tired to argue. 

“Fine,” she said in defeat. “Do you want to go to the Pampered Pet or the Miranda? I have a coupon for the Pampered Pet.” Jane dug into her purse for the coupon. 

“No, we have to go to the Miranda, Ma. I want Theodosia.” 

“Of course.” At least the Miranda was on their way home. Jane asked the driver to rush them to their destination. He waited outside as they entered the large building.   
Aaron almost fell over himself to greet them. 

“How may I help Your Highnesses?” He asked with a bow. 

“I need to make an appointment for my horse and for my dog.” Thomas decided on the spot to dye Sally too. 

“Please follow me to the consulting room,” Aaron said. “Theodosia will meet you there. May I offer Your Highnesses some coffee or tea while you wait?” 

“He’ll have coffee, I’ll have tea.” answered the queen. They followed Aaron into a glass waiting room, where they sat in soft chairs and relaxed. Aaron quickly brewed the tea and coffee. He served the royals their drinks, Thomas drank from a blue mug and Jane drank from an elegant tea cup. 

The royals sipped their drinks as they waited for Theo. It was nice to sit down for once. Soon enough, Theo entered the waiting area. She was a tall girl with long braids of hair, and she wore winged eyeliner. She had three earrings in one ear, two in the other, and a diamond stud in her nose. Jane tried not to stare as Theo opened her notebook. 

“How can I help you today, Prince Thomas?” she asked him. 

“I need to set an appointment to have Sally and Republic painted for the dance.” Theo hid her frown. The last time she worked on Republic, the mare had tried to bite her. Theo’s boss would not allow her to say no to Thomas, though. She bit her tongue. 

“What do you have in mind?” Thomas described his suit and how he wanted Republic and Sally to look. 

“Republic will have shimmering stardust painted all over her. Please use extra glitter. I want her mane and tail braided in silver ribbons the color of this bit of thread.” He handed a sample of thread to Theo. 

“I want Sally’s fur dyed the same silver color, and I want a white bow on her head. When should I bring them in?” Thomas was all business. Theo would need a lot of time. Stardust was hard to paint, especially on a horse as wild as Republic. 

“I will need three days with the horse and one with the dog,” she said. Theo wrote the appointments down on a purple card. She handed the card to Jane. Thomas leaned toward Theo. 

“Don’t tell anyone about my suit.” He whispered. Theo looked at Thomas. The brown eyes of the prince darkened. 

“Of course not, Your Highness,” Theo promised. She closed her notebook and left the room. 

“Princes,” she groaned, “it’s going to be a long two weeks before the dance.” Jane asked Aaron to send for the horses. She was in no mood to wait for them at the hot stable, and her feet hurt. The queen and her son went outside to dismiss the rickshaw driver, and Jane thanked him with a large tip. 

Meanwhile, Alex was upstairs cleaning his washing room. He’d ended up washing eight pets after Trixi, and now his back hurt from all the hours he’d spent bent over the washtub. He adored his job, but it was very tiring, especially for a fifteen year old. 

Sometimes he wished he were back at school with the other kids. Of course, Alex missed his parents too—even though his father had left when he was young. His mother’s favorite stories were about how much Alex resembled his father. It had not been easy for his mother to raise a blind child by herself, but she’d enjoyed every minute with her son. 

She had quit sailing after his father left, and had taken some...odd jobs as well as work at the town stable. Alex had spent most of his afternoons there learning about horses. Alex loved horses, but his mother wouldn’t permit him to ride them. When Alex was eight, the captain of the Caribbean offered his mum a job on the ship. An illness had taken over most of the ship’s sailors, and the captain needed help for a short trip to France and back to pick up goods.

His mother was offered a lot of money for this journey, since it was on short notice. His mum arranged for Aaron’s parents to watch him while she was away. Alex remembered waving to his mother when she sailed off. He couldn’t see her, but he could smell the salt of the sea and hear the creaking of the Caribbean. He had not let himself cry. After all, she would return. 

But she never did. No one knows what happened to the Caribbean that summer. It did not reach its destination in France, and it never returned to Mt. Vernon. Rescue ships searched for twenty-one days, but there was no sign of the Caribbean or Alex’s mother. Alex missed her. At night she used to toss him into his bed as he squealed with laughter. She taught Alex how to find his way around Mt. Vernon without asking for help. She taught him to use his ears, nose, and hands to “see” the world around him. 

She made a cane for him out of the heart of an oak tree, and she taught him to be happy, grateful, hard-working, and punctual. Alex knew he amazed and astonished everyone he met. He could smell food and know exactly what it was, he could hear footsteps and know the mood of the person who was coming. (and if they needed a bath.) 

He was pleasant and brave, and never late. He owed it all to his mother, and he would never stop missing her. Aaron suddenly ran upstairs to talk to Alex. 

“Guess who just left.” He breathed heavily from the running. 

“Who?” 

“Prince Thomas and Queen Jane!” Aaron gushed. Aaron was crazy about the royals; he’d always wanted an important position like that. 

“I wish you could see them, Alex. The queen is so beautiful! And the prince...I’m sure you’d think he’s dreamy, Alex.” Alex felt himself blush at this. 

“Why were they here?” Alex wondered which of the prince’s animals he’d be washing soon. 

“He’s having Sally and Republic painted for the Spring Dance.” Alex giggled. 

“I bet Theo isn’t happy about that.” Alex knew how crazy Republic could be, as he had bathed the mare many times. “Which perfume was the prince wearing?” Alex asked. 

“How should I know?” Aaron said. Alex didn’t understand how people could miss such important details. 

“Take me to where he was; I bet I’ll still be able to tell. First, let me lock up.” After two years of working at the Miranda, it seemed like a second home. He and Aaron skipped down to the glass consulting room. Royals always wore the loveliest perfumes, and Alex had memorized the scent of every fragrance created, since his apartment building was next a perfume shop. He took a big whiff of the odors in the consulting room and smiled. 

“It’s faint now, but Prince Thomas is wearing Au Clair de la Lune,” Alex said. “It’s a new perfume, just invented. It’s gonna be popular this summer.” 

“Especially with the prince wearing it,” Aaron agreed. “Oh my god,” he gasped, “the prince left his riding gloves.” Aaron lifted the gloves off the chair. His stomach dropped. Would he be blamed for the gloves being left behind? 

“Maybe the prince is still outside.” Alex began. Just then, Thomas walked back into the Miranda, no doubt looking for his gloves. Thomas glimpsed the two friends through the glass wall, and his mouth fell open when he saw Alex. Aaron noticed the princess staring at them. Oh no, thought Aaron. He sees me holding the gloves. He’ll think I stole them. Aaron bit his lip. 

“The prince is back,” he said to Alex. The two teens walked out of the glass room. Thomas rushed toward them. “I’m so sorry, Your Highness, I just found them,” Aaron stammered. He bowed quickly and held out the gloves. Thomas brushed past the receptionist and stood face-to-face with Alex. 

“Your hair,” he said to Alex. “your skin tone...” Alex froze as the prince twirled the long strands in his fingers. /What is going on, what the hell is going on,/ frantic thoughts raced through Alex’s mind. “Your hair’s the perfect shade, a lovely color to match green,” Thomas noted. He measured himself against Alex. “You’re younger than I am, but I’m naturally tall anyway...” He grabbed the pet washer’s chin and moved his face from side to side. “You’re pretty too. Can you sing?” Alex’s mother had given him singing lessons, but he’d never preformed. 

“Yes.” Alex mumbled. He wondered what this was about. No one (other than his mother) let alone a royal, had ever paid him so much attention. 

“That’s wonderful.” Thomas decided Alex was a good choice to take James’ place in the show. “And your eyes are wonderful as well!” Thomas was delighted. “You’re perfect.” Aaron watched all this in amazement, still holding the gloves. He spoke up for his friend. 

“His name is Alexander.” Aaron said, wondering what the prince wanted with his friend. “He’s blind.” 

“You mean he can’t see?” Thomas was horrified. 

“Right,” said Aaron, internally rolling his eyes. Alex couldn’t see with him, but the rich smells coming off of Thomas spoke volumes. The prince smelled like horse sweat, Au Clair de la Lune perfume, and lavender shampoo —all at once. 

“Well, I’m sorry you’re blind.” Thomas said to Alex. 

“It’s okay, I’m used to it.” Alex shrugged.

“How do you get around?” the prince asked. 

“Very well.” Alex answered, gripping the cane that he only kept as a reminder of his mum. “Better than most people.” Alex smiled to himself. He often heard the citizens of Mt. Vernon tripping over their own feet or stumbling into holes—and they could see! 

“I like your attitude.” laughed Thomas. “We should be friends.” Alexander couldn’t see Thomas’ fancy clothes, his pampered skin, his hairstyle, his accessories, or his boots, but he liked his sweet, friendly voice. He’s a kid like me, Alex thought. 

“I’d love to be friends.” Alex agreed. 

“Great!” Thomas shook his hand and laughed. Alex gave a small grin. Aaron almost passed out. 

“Here are your gloves,” he said, giving them to Thomas. 

“Why thank you, sir. I’m so happy I came back for these.” Thomas looked at Alex. “Will you come to my castle for dinner this evening?” 

Alex was floored. He’d never been to anyone’s home except for Aaron’s and Mr. Washington’s(for his annual employee party). Alex had nothing to do today, he’d already locked up his washing room, and there was no reason he couldn’t leave with Thomas. /It will be an adventure,/ he decided. 

“I would like that.” Alex answered. 

“Perfect,” Thomas said. “My mare, Republic, is outside; we’ll ride her double.” /Not Republic.../ he thought. 

“Take care of this for me.” Alex said to Aaron as he handed over the smooth wooden cane. 

“Are you sure?” Aaron asked, a nervous voice edging his tone. 

“I’m sure! I don’t want it banging on the horse and scaring her, and you know I don’t need it.” Aaron snorted. 

“That’s for sure.” Aaron was one of those people who was constantly tripping over everything. Still in a daze, Aaron took the cane and waved goodbye to his blind friend. Alex somehow sensed the movement and waved back. He knew Aaron would expect to hear every detail about his adventure tomorrow as Alex and Thomas left the Miranda together. 

“There’s my Repub,” Thomas said. “Isn’t she beautiful?” Thomas had already forgotten Alex was blind. After all, Thomas only needed Alex until after the show, then he could forget about him. “And this is my mom.” He pointed at Jane. “Ma, this is Alex. He’s my new friend.” Thomas glanced at Alex, who was looking at nothing. “Oh yeah,” He remembered aloud, “he’s blind.” 

Jane realized that this was the person he’d chosen as James’ stand in. She sighed. Thomas found his singer—but a blind teen? Jane didn’t know how this was going to work. He looked like a sweet child. He had a sad angel face and intelligent eyes. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alex.” Jane said. Alex liked the regal queen’s voice; it melted off her tongue like warm butter. 

“And I am pleased to meet you, Your Highness.” 

“He’s coming to dinner, Ma,” Thomas announced. “Can we have a sleepover?” Alex had never been invited to a sleepover, and with a (supposedly) handsome prince?! His heart thrummed with excitement. He faced the queen, thinking, /Please say yes./ 

“Is it okay with his parents?” Jane questioned. 

“I-I don’t have parents, Your Highness, I’m an orphan.” The queen sucked in her breath. A blind, polite, sweet orphan! Why, she was ready to hand Alex the keys to her castle. 

“Then it’s settled, you’re having a sleepover.” Thomas grabbed Alex’s hand, causing him to blush. /But the prince is straight. Of course./ Alex thought.

The stable boy who brought the horses to the Miranda helped Alex and Thomas mount Republic, who was in a great mood. She’d enjoyed a nice rubdown at the stable. For lunch she’d been fed a hot bran mash drizzled with molasses and served with a side of baby carrots. Also, the mare remembered Alex as the nice boy who sometimes gave her a bath. As a result, she didn’t make a fuss when both boys climbed on her back. 

Alex had ridden double before with his mother, he had allowed her to do that much, but his dream was to ride a horse by himself someday. 

“Let’s go home,” Thomas said. They trotted down Port Street. The sailors and shoppers all stopped to stare. The fancy royals on their fancy horses were exciting, but it was the boy in shabby clothes riding with Thomas who caught their attention. What was the richest prince in the seven kingdoms doing with the poorest boy in Mt. Vernon? By the time Republic trotted through the town gates, the news had spread from the Miranda to the docks. Everyone was curious about the unusual friendship between the prince and a pet washer.

Alex didn’t know how drab he looked sitting behind Thomas. He was thrilled because he’d met a fun guy his age—a guy who smelled wonderful, had a sweet mother, and owned a lot of pets. Alex was...happy. He was gonna have a sleepover with a prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. ~Sleepover~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas’ dad is more douchey than Thomas. 
> 
> Also cute sleepover fluff

“WE’RE HERE!~” Sang Thomas. The group rode right up to the massive front door of the castle. John had seen them coming, and he was waiting to take the horses.  
The kennel dogs heard the approaching hoofbeats and a chorus of barking echoed across the green valley. 

“How many dogs do you have, Thomas?” Alex asked, and Thomas shrugged.

“I’ve lost count. The dogs live in the kennel behind the stable, and I have one in every color and every size.” He said proudly. 

“I’ve only met Sally.” 

“She’s my favorite,” Thomas explained. “She’s the prettiest.” The pride in Thomas’ voice was obvious, but Alex felt bad for all the dogs that stayed locked in the kennel. The breeze shifted, carrying a sweet scent. 

“You have a lot of roses too.” Alex said as they dismounted. 

“How do you know that?” marveled Thomas. Alex smiled. 

“I can smell them. You must have a million of ‘em.” Thomas looked around. He did have thousands of roses...Mini-roses, large roses, rose trees, rose shrubs, rose vines—roses in every color of course. He’d had been crazy for roses when he was little, and his father had planted them in front of the castle for his birthday. With new eyes, he saw his father’s gift. 

“I guess I do have a lot of roses,” he agreed. “I don’t really notice them anymore, but I wish you could see them.” Alex shrugged. 

“My mother used to tell me: ‘Nothing looks as good as it smells.’” Thomas closed his eyes and sniffed the air. 

“They make me feel good inside,” he smiled. “They smell like—“ 

“They smell like love,” finished Alex. Thomas opened his eyes. 

“Yeah, like love.” Thomas gave the reins to Laurens. “Republic was a good girl on the way home,” Thomas boasted to him. 

“Yes, Your Highness.” Laurens gave a short bow to hide his smirk. He was astonished that Thomas had made friends with a poor town boy, and he couldn’t help but notice Alex’s slightly sad face. He looked delicate, breakable even. 

Laurens lived in an apartment above the stable. He went to town often for the king and queen, to see his friends who worked in Mt. Vernon or to visit his uncle. He’d never seen this dark haired boy before. It was obvious he didn’t work for a royal family because castle workers dressed in fancy uniforms. He looked at Alex’s hands. His nails were short and his skin was calloused. He probably washes dishes, he thought, although he looked too young to be working at all. 

“Laurens, the horses,” Thomas snapped. 

“Yes, Your Highness.” Laurens bowed. “Have a good evening, sirs.”  
He led the horses away. /He seems like a nice boy,/ Alex thought. His voice was strong and calm. He’d noticed the horses nickering quiet greetings to him. If horses liked him, he had to be a kind person. Animals always knew best. 

“Take my arm, Alexander, and let’s go inside.” said Thomas. Queen Jane followed the boys into the castle. King Peter was back from a hunting trip. He stood in the entryway and gave his wife and son a huge hug when they walked in. He raised an eyebrow at Alex that made Thomas gulp. Peter wasn’t exactly...an LGBTQ+ supporter, and he might think Thomas was dating the pet washer.

“And who is this young...lady?” he asked. 

“This is Alex. HE works at the Miranda and HE is blind,” Thomas said, raising his voice on the pronouns. The king didn’t miss a beat. 

“Welcome, Alex, my castle is your castle.” He gave Alex’s arm a gentle squeeze, and Alex tried not to tense up. He sensed that Peter was a very large man. He had a booming voice and thick fingers. He seemed cheerful, which reminded Alex of his mom. He liked him already. 

“Were you hunting wild boar today, Your Highness?” Alex asked the king. 

“Yes, how did you know?” 

“It’s the mud you used to hide your scent, my friend’s dad used the same kind when he went hunting. I also smell blood, not yours I hope?” Peter chuckled. 

“You’re a clever gir-boy, Alex.” Peter said, avoiding his son’s glare. “Yes, the blood is mine. I cut my hand climbing a fence.” 

“Let me see that wound,” said the queen. She grabbed her husband’s hand and led him away. “Dinner is at seven, boys!” she called over her shoulder. “Hey, no yelling in the castle,” shouted Thomas. That made Alex smile. “Let me show you … I mean, take you to my room.” 

Thomas held Alex’s hand once again. Alex counted as they walked up twenty-two stairs. They turned left and walked sixty steps, until Thomas stopped and said they had arrived. They went inside his room and Thomas shut the door. Alex feet sank into thick carpet. 

“What’s your room like?” 

Thomas looked around. “Well, it’s big. I have a canopy bed, a walk-in closet, two dressers, one bookcase, and one small stage for singing practice. There’s also a bathroom, a sitting area, a vanity table, a desk, and a window seat.” Thomas sighed. “It’s a lot to clean.” Alex sniffed the air. 

“Is Sally here?” 

“Yes!” exclaimed Thomas, amazed again by his new friend. “She’s lazy. I bet she hasn’t left the window seat since this morning.” Alex stepped carefully through the room toward the smell of the perfumed dog. He sat next to her and stroked her back. Sally rolled over for a tummy rub and wagged her tail. She remembered Alex too. 

“It’s funny how you already know my pets, Alex, even though we’ve never met before.” 

“I know all the royal pets.” The two boys sat with Sally and gossiped about the pets from all the different castles. They talked about their hair, their skin conditions, and their bad breath. Alex knew all about the animals, and Thomas knew all about the owners, and the teens enjoyed trading information. The more Alex learned about the owners, the more he understood the pets. Soon they were called to dinner. 

“I have to put Sally out first,” said Thomas. Alex heard the window open, a bunch of weird noises, and then Sally barked, sounding far away. 

“What did you just do?” He asked. 

“Oh, I keep forgetting you can’t see,” Thomas said, and Alex told himself Thomas wasn’t trying to be rude. “Sal is lazy, she doesn’t like to walk up and down the stairs. I have this pulley system for her. I put him in the basket and then lower her to the ground. Now she’s off playing. When she’s done, she’ll get back in the basket and sleep until I pull her back up.” 

“Wow, she is lazy.” Alex agreed. The two boys laughed. “It’s seven, let’s go.” Thomas led Alex down the stairs and through the large castle. Their footsteps echoed on the marble floors, and Alex sensed the ceilings were high and vaulted. Soon they entered the dining room. Alex sat next to Thomas at a wooden table. The king and queen were already there, and the king spoke first. 

”Since I didn’t get my boar today, we’ll be having chicken this evening, Alex.” 

“I love chicken, sir.” Alex said. “Everything smells so good—the sweet potatoes, the garlic green beans, the vegetable soup, and the avocado salad!” Alex was starving. The king grinned. 

“You are amazing, my boy! You guessed right on everything.” /Except I didn’t guess,/ corrected Alex in his mind. 

“I also smell lemon candles burning on the table, and there is a dog sitting next to you, not Sally. There is an apple pie cooking in the kitchen, and fresh tulips are on the table.” Alex grinned. He was showing off, just a little. The king, queen, and Thomas clapped their hands. 

“I think you see the world better than most people,” Jane commented. The kitchen workers served the dinner and the four of them had a nice time eating and talking. Later, they went to the back patio for their pie. The large dog who had been sitting next to the king trotted outside with them. His name was Hunter. He needed a bath and a tooth brushing, but Alex didn’t think it would be polite to mention that. After dinner and dessert, the two boys said good night to the king and queen. They returned to Thomas’ room for their evening baths. “I really like your parents,” Alex said. Thomas shrugged. 

“They’re okay.” The boys filled the bath with water and bubbles. Alex could have washed three large dogs in Thomas’ tub; it was like a mini pool. 

“Should I wait out there, or...?” Alex questioned. Thomas looked up at Alex. 

“Well, if you want to, you can. It’s not like you can see me, but I also have two separate baths.” Thomas said, as if it was perfectly normal for the prince to be in the same bathroom with a peasant. 

“Uh, yeah. I’ll take the other bath.” Alex heard water running next to the first tub, and wondered why Thomas needed two baths in the first place. Alex spoke after the bath was filled. “Can you turn around please?” Alex wanted to trust that Thomas wouldn’t look at him, since he couldn’t see if he would or not. 

“Yeah, ok.” Thomas answered. Alex waved his hands and listened for any reaction, before quickly undressing and climbing into the bath. 

They both chatted in their separate baths, and at one point started flinging bubbles at each other. 

When they were finished and back in Thomas’ room, he let Alex borrow a set of silk pajamas. As Alex pulled the shirt over his head, he smelled sweet jasmine. Alex slid his hands down the borrowed pants. He’d never worn anything so soft. Thomas noticed Alex’s attention to the material. 

“Your pajamas are colored cream,” he said. “I have those in every color. I also happen to have slippers in every color and bathrobes in every color.” Thomas brushed his messy curls. 

“You’re lucky,” marveled Alex, “I’ve never seen a color.” Thomas’ eyes widened. 

“You’ve never seen a color?” Alex shrugged. 

“I was /born/ with blindness, so I never have.” 

“How do you know if something looks good or not?” 

“I don’t,” said Alex. “I don’t even think about it.” Thomas couldn’t imagine what he’d do if he couldn’t see. 

“How do you pick your clothes? How do you pick your friends?” Alex giggled. 

“I don’t understand how my eyes could help me choose a friend!” He braided his dark brown hair as he spoke. “I don’t know if you look good or not; I just like you for who you are. And I think you’re fun,” he added. 

“I’m fun?” 

“Yes, and you have a nice family.” 

“I guess so,” Thomas said. “Ah, I forgot Sally!” Thomas ran to the window and looked down. Sally was waiting in her basket. She whined when she saw him. “I’m sorry,” Thomas called to her, pulling the basket up. “I always forget Sal,” he confessed. Thomas took Sal out of the basket and shut the window. He climbed into his plush bed and pulled Alex up too. 

“Let’s go to sleep; we have a lot to do tomorrow.” Thomas looked at Alex’s handsome face. He still couldn’t believe his luck. Tomorrow he’d start teaching Alex the song. Thomas liked Alex, he’d miss him once the dance was over. 

“Yeah.” Alex agreed. “I’m going to be busy at work tomorrow.” 

“What?” Thomas cried. He sat up in his bed. “I want you to stay with me.” 

“I wish I could, but business is busy right now. I have to go to work. Also, I have to earn money to pay my rent.” Alex frowned. Thomas was internally freaking out. He needed Alex for the song. He’d have to convince him. 

“I really want you to stay with me.” Thomas said. He made his best begging face, the one that worked on his mother. But Alex didn’t notice. /Ughhh,/ Thomas remembered, /he’s blind./ 

“I can’t stay with you,” Alex repeated. “I want to, but I can’t.” Alex was beginning to be upset. Other than Aaron, he really had no friends. 

“Can you come back after work?” Thomas asked. Alex brightened. 

“I can do that.” Thomas clapped his hands. 

“Great! I’ll have Laurens pick you up in our carriage tomorrow afternoon.” 

“Really?” Alsx had never ridden in a carriage. 

“Sure,” Thomas shrugged. “In fact, I’ll also have him drive you to work in the morning.” 

Thomas turned out the lights, and the room went black. 

“Oh no,” Thomas said. “my glow bugs must have died. I can’t see anything!” 

“Neither can I!” Alex exclaimed, acting fearful. Thomas paused. 

“But—” Then he laughed, delighted with Alex’s joke. Thomas lit the scented candle next to his bed and the smell of warm vanilla filled the room. Alex and Thomas whispered stories to each other, and Sally jumped into the bed and snuggled between them. Before long, the three of them were fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we’re getting into it. 
> 
> *takes a bow*  
> I hope you enjoyed!


	7. ~Peaches~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Adams owns a rat ok
> 
> It matches his personality

The next morning, Thomas and Alex enjoyed breakfast on the patio. Thomas informed his mother that Alex would be coming over every day after work, and the queen was pleased. She and her husband admired the polite and hard-working teen. 

“I’m going to have Laurens drive him to Mt. Vernon this morning, Ma.” Thomas said. 

“Wonderful! I’ll join you for the ride, Alex. It’s my turn to choose a dress.” Jane winked at Thomas. 

“Good luck Ma, because the best oufit in town is already taken.” Thomas said. 

“That may be so, my boy, but my days of being the belle of the ball are over. I just want something nice and comfortable. I’m sure Lafayette will have the perfect fabric for me.” 

“Don’t get too comfortable,” said Thomas. “You still need to look pretty. You are the Queen of Monticello after all.” Alex listened to the mother-son conversation with curiosity. His own mother, Rachel, had seemed to hold him for just a moment, and then never again. Alex squeezed his eyes to remember that moment, and cherished it with all his heart. He imagined his mother hugging him and singing to him. Next to that, he knew nothing about parents. 

Thomas teased Jane a lot, but Alex felt how much they loved each other. What concerned him was all their talk about how pretty things were, or weren’t. Was this normal for people who could see? His mother and Aaron had taught him that looks didn’t matter—to judge objects by their quality of workmanship, and to judge people by how they treated him. Alex was worried. Maybe how he looked was more important than he realized. The chirping of bluebirds interrupted his thoughts and Alex knew it was almost time for work. 

“I need to go,” he said. 

“Of course!” Jane jumped out of her chair. “You can’t be late. I’m sure the carriage is ready. Goodbye, my sweet.” Alex heard Jane kiss Thomas. 

“Bye Thomas,” said Alex. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

“Great,” Thomas said. “I’m going to see the other royals today at the jousting tournament. I can’t wait to tell them about you! You’ll meet them after work.” Alex hoped they would like him... 

“Don’t forget you’re out of glow bugs,” he reminded the prince with a smile. 

“Right! I’ll start hunting for new ones.” The boys smiled, reminiscing all the fun they’d had during the sleepover. Alex followed Jane through the castle, counting their footsteps. They walked for so long he lost track of them. Finally, they arrived at the front door. Alex knew where they were, because he could smell the rose bushes again. 

“Good morning, Your Highness.” said a familiar voice. It was the stable boy, Laurens. 

“Good morning, John,” replied Jane. “We’re going to Mt. Vernon, and please hurry. I don’t want Alex to be late for work.” 

“Yes, Your Highness. Where am I taking him?” 

“To the Miranda Pet Spa.” announced the queen. Alex heard Jane enter the carriage. Then a warm hand touched his arm. 

“May I help you inside, sir?” Laurens asked, his voice was deep and gentle. Alex nodded and John easily lifted him into the carriage. The carriage rocked as he took his place in the driver’s seat. John gathered the reins. 

As small as Alex was, John sensed his strength. Alex let John help him into the carriage, but he knew Alex could have climbed in himself. Alex was a refreshing change from Thomas, and John enjoyed having a non-royal person around. He clucked to the horses. They pulled away from the castle and trotted to Mt. Vernon. 

John parked in front of the Miranda and opened the carriage door. Before he could help Alex out, Aaron came barreling out of the spa with a huge grin on his face. He dragged Alex out of the carriage and thanked the queen for bringing him back. 

“You’re welcome,” Jane said. “Take me to the bakery, Laurens. I’m craving a scone.” John took his seat and steered the horses to the bakery. Aaron watched the carriage pull away then turned to Alex. 

“You have to tell me all about it!” Alex frowned. The town bell rang at least ten minutes ago. He was late for work, and he’d never been late for work before. “What’s wrong?” asked Aaron. “Didn’t you have a good time?” 

“Oh yes, and I will tell you all about it, but I think I have ten pets to wash today and I’m already behind.” They went inside and Aaron checked his books. 

“Actually, you have thirteen pets to wash, and the first one is already upstairs waiting for you.” Aaron smiled and hugged his friend. “Let’s talk at lunch. I have a million questions!” Alex smiled. 

“Deal.”

Alex spent the day washing animals, as always. He washed three birds, two cats, one fox, two monkeys, one dog, one baby tiger, one small black bear, one jackrabbit, and one horse. He had a nice lunch with Aaron in the middle of the day and told him all about his sleepover with the prince. Aaron frowned at the part where the king called Alex a lady and smirked at the part where they took bubble baths. Did he mention Aaron was the only one who knew he was bi?

Alex was getting ready to leave work when one last pet came in to be washed. Aaron and the owner brought the animal upstairs to Alex’s washroom. 

“This is Prince John Adams,” said Aaron. Alex smelled a pet rat and a prince who was wearing too much perfume.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” Alex held out his hand. It was unusual for an owner to come up to the washing room. The prince shook his hand with ice-cold fingers. 

“This is my rat,” said the prince in a high voice. “His name is Peaches. You can leave us,” he ordered Aaron. Alex tried not to frown at the prince as he heard Aaron leave the room. “I’m having a tea party tomorrow afternoon,” Prince Adams explained. “Peaches is going to perform for my friends. He’s trained to ride a bike, walk a tightrope, and draw pictures on a chalkboard. He is no ordinary rat.” Alex heard the pride in Adams’ voice. “I need you to wash him. He’s been burrowing in the garden again, and I would prefer he smelled like flowers, not dirt.” 

“Of course, Your Highness, I will start right now.” Alex was supposed to be off work and on his way to Thomas’. /Well, it doesn’t take long to wash a rat,/ he thought. Prince Adams walked to the tub. Alex heard him moving the wash bottles around, and Alex didn’t like that. 

“The bottles are made of glass, Prince John. If you bump them, they could break and someone might get hurt.” That someone would probably be me, thought Alex. Adams walked back over to him. 

“Well, here he is then,” Prince Adams said. He plopped the rat in Alex’s hands. “Please hurry, he’s having his nails painted next. I’ll wait here for him.” Alex didn’t mind rushing. He was looking forward to being with Thomas again. He reached for his soap bottle, and it took her a moment to find it. Adams must have moved the bottle. Alex used the same shampoo on the majority of the pets. The conditioners were different. Each one had special ingredients to treat the skin, the flea, or the hair conditions of each animal. He kept the conditioners in a cupboard, and he marked each of them with scratches on the glass that he could trace with his fingertips. Each type of conditioner had a different set of scratches. It was how Alex kept track of them. He began washing Peaches. 

He was a sweet rat. He didn’t squirm or try to bite, but the shampoo felt slimy and smelled odd. Alex made a mental note to make a new batch in the morning. He finished scrubbing the rat and rinsed off the lather. The odd odor filled the room, and then Alex felt hair coming off of Peaches. That’s strange, he thought. He didn’t remember rats shedding their hair in the spring. He rubbed Peaches as he rinsed him. More and more hair was coming off! Alex’s heart dropped into his stomach.  
Something was wrong. Then Alex heard footsteps. Adams walked to the tub and cried out. 

“Peaches! Oh, Peaches! What have you done to him?” Alex turned the water off and dried Peaches. He couldn’t see how bad it was. After he dried him, Alex ran his hands over the rat and sucked in a breath. There wasn’t a hair left on the poor animal, and Peaches was shivering. Alex felt Adams grab the rat from him. 

“Look what you did,” he cried. “He’s bald!” Adams sobbed so loudly that other spa workers began to gather around the washroom. 

“What happened?” It was Mr. Washington. He was out of breath from running up the stairs. 

“Look what he did to Peaches!” Alex imagined Adams holding the hairless rat in his face. 

“Alexander, can you explain this?” Mr. Washington was horrified. Alex lifted his chin. 

“I don’t know, Mr. Washington. I washed him with my soap and all his hair fell out.” Alex was also horrified. “I don’t understand it, sir. I’m so sorry, Prince John.” 

“Sorry?!” the prince exclaimed.  
“You’re sorry? Look what you did to him.” Adams shoved the rat in his face, and Alex smelled again the odd scent of the shampoo. It was not an ingredient he used in his soap. It was harsh, like black tar. Maybe the rat was sick. Or maybe his shampoo had gone bad in the spring heat. Whatever it was, Alex knew better than to blame Peaches. He’d have to take the blame himself. 

“I am truly sorry, Your Highness.” Alex bowed his head. He felt everyone in the room staring at him. 

“Can you fix him?” Adams asked. 

“No, Your Highness,” replied Alex. He didn’t have any medicine that would grow hair—at least not by tomorrow. Adams took a deep breath. 

“I would like him suspended, Mr. Washington, for what he did to my pet.” Mr. Washington did not expect this. 

“W-what?” he stammered. 

“Suspend him,” Adams repeated. “He should be punished for what he did.” Mr. Washington didn’t answer. Alex knew what was going through his mind. It was the busiest time of year. He needed Alex to work. He imagined him standing there with his mouth open. 

“I didn’t say fire him, just suspend him please, for two weeks.” 

“Two weeks?” he whispered. The two busiest weeks of the year, thought Alex. He hung his head, waiting for his fate to be decided. All the workers who had come to see what had happened tiptoed out of the room. Prince Adams parents owned the Port Street Pet Shelter just down the road. They were Mr. Washington’s best customers... He had to make Adams happy. The naked rat was shivering in the prince’s hands. Mr. Washington couldn’t deny that a mistake had been made. He was lucky Adams wasn’t asking him to fire Alex. 

“Yes, Prince John, I will suspend him for two weeks. Alex, you may leave now.” Alex gasped. How could this be happening to him? 

“Thank you, Mr. Washington,” said Adams. “Now, what are you going to do for Peaches?” Mr. Washington and Adams walked out of the room discussing the hairless rat. Alex heard Mr. Washington offer to buy the rodent a new set of clothing. He also offered Peaches a free massage, a heat wrap, and a pedicure. Stunned, Alex gathered his coat and bag. He blinked and a tear fell from his eye. 

He locked his washroom, went downstairs, and dropped his keys on the front desk. Aaron was there. He grabbed Alex’s hand and squeezed it. They couldn’t speak because Adams was standing in the lobby with Mr. Washington. Alex heard Adams laughing as Mr. Washington tried to make him happy with jokes. Alex swallowed the lump in his throat and discreetly wipes his eyes. He held his head up high and walked out of the Miranda. 

Something was wrong—he knew it. His soap hadn’t caused Peaches’s hair to fall out. Alex wouldn’t feel ashamed. He stepped onto the sidewalk and a gentle hand gripped his arm. 

“This way, sir.” Alex’s heart skipped a beat, and then calmed. It was Laurens. He’d come to pick Alex up from work. In all the mess with Peaches, he’d forgotten. He hesitated a moment. 

“Are you still coming to visit Prince Thomas?” he asked. Laurens could tell something had upset Alex by his bright red eyes. Alex thought about it. Why not? He had nothing better to do, and Thomad would cheer him up. 

“Yes, I am.” Alex let himself smile, and it lit up his sad face like the sun. Laurens couldn’t help but admire the determined little pet washer. 

“Here’s the carriage.” Laurens guided Alex onto a velvet seat. The carriage top was down so he could feel the warm spring breeze. 

“Are we picking the queen up too?” Alex asked. “No sir, I took her home at lunchtime.” 

“Did she find a dress?” Laurens laughed. “I have no idea, sir. Shopping isn’t one of my interests.” His manner was genuine and easy.

“I can’t say it’s one of mine either,” said Alex. Laurens clucked to the horses. They trotted onto the street and pulled the carriage out of Mt. Vernon, and Alex and Caden chatted all the way to Thomas’. 

They talked about everything under the sun except their jobs. By the time they reached Thomas’ castle, they learned they both lived without their parents. Laurens was older than Alex by two years, and his uncle had raised him because his father was a full-time sailor. 

When John took the job at Thomas’, he was offered the apartment in the stable. He took it and moved out of his uncle’s overcrowded home in Mt. Vernon. John only saw his father twice a year when his ship docked, and his mother lived far away in New York, where she moved to finish college. Her dream was to open a saddle shop in Mt. Vernon and to buy a small ranch for John so he could raise and train his own horses, and Alex felt sympathy for him.

As soon they arrived back at the Jefferson’s castle, the prince ran out the front door. 

“Alex, you’re finally here!” He pulled Alex out of the carriage. “Thanks, Laurens.” He said, dismissing him. Alex heard the horses trot downhill to the stable. “We have so much to do,” Thomas’ said. 

“Oh, like what?” 

“Didn’t I mention my show?” Thomas asked. “I want you to be in my singing performance at the Spring Festival in two weeks.” Alex frowned. 

“No, you didn’t, you know I have a job. Anyway, I don’t have a ticket to the Spring Festival.” 

“Oh yeah.” Thomas grunted, sounding disappointed. Alex sighed. /I guess I can help Thomas out now that I’m suspended,/ he thought. 

“Well, something did happen at work today that has given me some free time.” Thomas brightened at this. 

“What happened?” Alex didn’t want to explain about Peaches. 

“I got some time off is all. Actually, I have two weeks off.” 

“That’s perfect!” cheered Thomas. “After you left this morning, I went to the jousting field to watch Princess Angelica practice.” Thomas sighed, forgetting for a moment what he was saying. Alex couldn’t help the strange pang of jealously he felt. 

“Anyway, my friends were there and I was telling them that I wished you didn’t work so that you could practice with us. I need a singer and you’re available. It looks like I got my wish!” 

“Yeah, that’s pretty lucky,” Alex agreed with little enthusiasm. At least his bad news was good news for Thomas. 

“And don’t worry about your ticket, Alex, I’ll get you one.” 

“Really?” Alex knew how expensive they were. 

“Sure,” Thomas said, faltering. He had not only spent all of his allowance, he’d taken an advance on next month’s allowance too. Maybe he could borrow money from Adams. “Well, don’t worry,” he said, deciding not to think about it. “I’ll get you there!” 

Thomas led him inside the castle. Alex was happy he could help his new friend, and he couldn’t believe he’d be going to the Spring Festival, but none of that made him less sad about his suspension. He thought about poor hairless Peaches. Something just wasn’t right about it. Maybe someday he would understand, but for now he’d try to enjoy his extra time with Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alex T^T


	8. ~Sing~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets Thomas’ peeps for the show. 
> 
>  
> 
> I’m so good at summaries

Thomas guided Alexander upstairs to his room. Alex heard lots of voices chattering with each other, and the room went silent as they entered. 

“He’s here,” Thomas announced. He held Alex’s hand high as though he’d won him in a contest.  
“Everyone, this is my new friend, Alexander.” 

“Hi, Alexander.” said several voices at once. 

“Here, I’ll introduce you,” said Thomas. “Line up my guys, gals, and non binary pals.” Thomas walked Alex down the line, introducing each royal one by one. 

There was Prince Adams, (guy) Princess Angelica, Princess Eliza, (gals) and Royal Heir Peggy (Non binary pal).

The announcement of Prince Adams made Alex suck in a breath. Was it the same Prince Adams who had just gotten him suspended? /Well duh,/ he thought. /what other Prince Adams?/ 

“Hello again,” Prince Adams said. Alex recognized the familiar movements of someone extending his hand. Alex was polite and shook Adams’ hand. “I galloped my horse all the way here. That’s how I beat you.” 

“Oh,” said Alex. He could think of nothing else to say, so he focused on the other royals. Angelica was friendly yet intimidating, Eliza was kind and gentle, and Peggy was charming and funny. Adams made it clear he was Thomas’ best friend, and he wasn’t friendly. On the other hand, he no longer seemed angry about Peaches. 

“No worries about my rat,” he said, soothing the awkwardness between them. “Mr. Washington fixed him up with a sweater vest, wool pants, and ear muffs. He looks darling. You can hardly tell he lost all his hair. I’m picking him up tomorrow after his free pedicure.” 

“What are you two talking about?” asked Thomas. 

“Nothing.” Adams and Alex said at the same time, as neither of them wanted to relive the horror at the Miranda. Alex knew Mr. Washington would have a hard time without him at work. He felt sorry for his boss and the other workers at the spa. Does Adams even realize what he’s done? 

Alex felt along Thomas’ bedroom wall until he found the window seat. He sat and breathed in the sweet fresh air. Prince Thomas looked around his room. All of his friends were singers except for Elihu. Elihu was John Adams’ little brother, and was a generally quiet kid. But Elihu wasn’t in the show, he played the music. 

Thomas noticed how well Alex fit in with the other dancers. He had dark brown hair that went a little ways past his shoulders. He had wonderful brown-topaz eyes and a sad but still very cute face. Only his clothes didn’t look right. They were shabby and worn and the colors didn’t match. Thomas decided he’d fix that problem by giving Alex some of his old clothes. 

Overall, Thomas was satisfied with the different looks of his friends. Angelica had long curly hair, and a fabulous caramel skin tone with warm undertones. Eliza’s was a sleek, long black and her skin was almost porcelain, with slight jewel tones. Peggy’s hair had big brown curls, and smooth,lightly tanned skin. John had wavy hair, the perfect shade of brown. Alex’s hair was the perfect shade that had been so hard to find, and Thomas completed the collection. /We’re going to amaze everyone,/ Thomas thought. 

“Let’s get started!” Thomas clapped his hands. “We need to help Alex catch up.” Thomas grabbed Alex’s arm and led him onto the stage. “Elihu, start the music.” 

Lovely melodies filled the air and Alex recognized the vibrant plucking of a harp. 

“Ok, so the whole show is like a combination of different songs that flow into each other. Your part of the show is the chorus of a song called ‘Ocean Eyes.’ I’ll sing your part and you can repeat after me.” Alex nodded at this. Thomas held onto Alex’s hand and began the part. 

“No fair,  
You really know how to make me cry,  
When you give me those ocean eyes,  
I'm scared,  
I've never fallen from quite this high,  
Falling into your ocean eyes,  
Those ocean eyes.”

Thomas stopped the music. “Can you do that?” Alex nodded again. It sounded like a nice song. 

“Okay, let’s get in our places, and we’ll sing the whole show.” Thomas turned to Alex. “If you forget anything in the verse I sang, don’t hesitate to stop me and ask.” The royals shuffled to their places and Thomas showed Alex where to stand. 

“The show begins with John, then he does a small duet with me before I go into my verse.” Thomas went on to explain the whole first half of the show. Alex listened carefully. “Start the music again, Elihu.” Thomas said, and the music began. The royals and Alex sang. 

They practiced for two hours. Alex bumped into people many times as they moved across the stage. He stepped on Adams’ foot and hit Peggy in the stomach. Thomas crushed Alex’s toes and apologized. Adams’ crashed into Alex hard enough to knock him off the stage, and Alex twisted his ankle when he landed. 

By the time the two hours were over, Alex was holding back tears. The songs were hard, Adams was mean, Alex felt clumsy, and this was just the first half! When the music stopped, the royals collapsed, out of breath.

Alex rested on the window seat where Sally was now sleeping. He stroked her fluffy fur, listened to horses galloping in a pasture far away, and to Thomas’ dogs playing together in their kennel. /They might be locked up, but at least they’re having fun,/ he thought. No one was chattering now. Thomas spoke. 

“We need a lot more practice before the Spring Festival,” he said. 

“Really now.” Adams mumbled sarcastically. 

“Let’s meet every day after lunch for four hours.” Thomas said, either not paying attention to Adams or not caring. 

“Four hours.” The royals groaned. 

“Four hours,” repeated Thomas. “I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Angelica gave Thomas a small glare before exiting. 

Alex heard the royals leave the room one by one. Everyone except Adams said goodbye to him. Alex complimented Elihu on how well he played the harp. When Princess Eliza left, she hugged Alex. 

“You’re a good singer, don’t give up. It’ll take time.” Soon Thomas and Alex were alone. 

“Eliza is right, you did great.” Thomas reassured him. Alex shook his head. 

“No, I didn’t.” Thomas sat next to him. 

“It’s a hard show, Alex, but you’re learning fast. It took John weeks to learn as much as you did today.” 

“It did?” Alex said, feeling better. 

“Yes, now don’t worry.” Alex relaxed. Thomas was bossy, but he was also sweet. Eliza and the other Schuylers already felt like friends. Everything was going to be okay. 

“Since we’re going to practice every day, do you want to live at my castle for a while?” Thomas asked. “Now that you don’t work, you don’t have to go back to Mt. Vernon.” 

Dang. That’s a long sleepover. But Thomas was right, he didn’t have to go back to Mt. Vernon for a while. It would be fun to live in the castle. He enjoyed all the pretty smells, liked Sally and he really liked the king and queen. He’d miss his little apartment though. Thomad seemed to read his mind. 

“It’s just for two weeks, Alex.” Alex didn’t have to ask anyone, he took care of himself. He cooked his own food, made his own bed, cleaned his own house, and paid his own bills. But here, at Thomas’, the castle staff would take care of him. So Alex made up his mind. 

“I’d love to stay.” 

“Great!” 

“But I’ll need to go home to pack some clothes and things.” Thomas clapped his hands. This was his chance to dress Alex. 

“No, I have clothes for you—ribbons to tie your hair up, shoes, and outfits. I’ll give you everything you need.” Alex adored his kindness, but he needed other things besides clothes, like his favorite quilt, his homemade lotion, among other things. Also, he’d left his window open and figured he could close it. 

“Thank you Thomas, but I do need a few other things.” 

“Okay, but no clothes—I’ll lend you those.” Thomas didn’t want to hurt Alex’s feelings by telling him that his outfits didn’t match. “I’ll have Laurens take you to your apartment tomorrow. It’s too late tonight.” Thomas grabbed Sally’s basket. “Time to go outside, Sal.” Alex heard Thomas put the dog in her basket and lower her to the grass below. Alex laughed to himself, he’d never known an animal to be so lazy. When Thomas was done, the boys went downstairs for dinner. 

The king and queen were overjoyed to host Alex for two weeks, and the king had finally caught a boar. They had salted ham and blueberry pie for dinner. The sound of the family talking was like music to Alex, even prettier than Elihu’s harp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOOOoo Alex gets to stay with Thooomaaassss


	9. ~Horse Ride~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and John go on a horse ride; Thomas thinks it was a date and gets jealoussssss

Alex slept in the next day. Getting suspended from work and learning the show had completely exhausted him. He woke up alone in Thomas’ bed, but he knew the castle just well enough to feel his way downstairs. He ended up finding Thomas and Jane on the patio, where they had saved a plate of pancakes for him. 

“Good morning,” they greeted Alexander. 

“Good morning.” Alex yawned, still tired. 

“Did you sleep well?” asked Queen Jane in a kind voice. 

“Yes, Your Highness.” 

“Please, call me Jane. I was going to have Peter take you into town this morning. He’s shopping for a new sword and he’s meeting our ship. But he couldn’t wait, and I didn’t want to wake you. Laurens will take you to your apartment today.” 

“Thank you,” said Alex. “Where’s the ship coming from?” Ever since his mother disappeared, Alex liked to keep track of the ships that came and went. He still hoped to hear news of her someday, he’d never accept she was gone forever. 

“It came directly from our kingdom,” Thomas said, “from Monticello.” Alex heard the pride in Thomas’ voice. “The best swords in the world are made in Monticello,” Thomas continued. “It’s also where books are created. We have lots and lots of trees in my kingdom, and our castle there is ten times bigger than this one.” 

“It sounds nice.” Alex said. He couldn’t imagine why they needed more space, when most of the rooms in this castle went unused. 

“The ship coming today is bringing more books to sell at the bookshop.” 

“I wish I could read a book,” said Alex. His mother used to read to him, and Aaron would as well, if Alex asked him. 

“You can’t read?” 

“Manners, Thomas.” Jane snapped. 

“There’s so much you can’t do Alex, I don’t know how you stand it.” 

“That’s enough,” Jane interrupted. “Please forgive him Alexander, he speaks without thinking.” She said, giving Thomas a look. 

“It’s okay,” Alex said. “I’ve never been able to see. And I can read, a little bit.” 

“How is that?” asked the queen. 

“I scratch symbols in my glass bottles at work. I have a different symbol for each of my products. I read the scratches with my fingers and that’s how I know which is which.” Jane seemed impressed. 

“You’re very clever.” Alex blushed. 

“Not really.” 

“Yes, you are, you made up your own way to read. It’s wonderful. Well I hope you two have a lovely day, please excuse me.” The queen left the table as Alex finished his breakfast. 

“I’m ready to go,” he said. “Can I visit the stable while John gets the carriage ready?” 

“Sure,” said Thomas. He walked Alex down the hill and left him by the stable door. “Laurens’ll take it from here.” Thomas put Alex hand against the doorway. 

“Laurens!” Thomas yelled, “Alex is here.” And with that, Thomas returned to his castle. Alex took in all the different scents. He smelled and heard horses, chickens, a dog—not Hunter or Sally—but a strange dog that was in dire need of a bath. He heard more dogs whining in the kennel behind the stable. Footsteps approached him. 

“Morning, Alex.” The familiar voice of John greeted him. 

“Good morning.” He’d been so comfortable with John yesterday, but today he felt shy. One of the kennel dogs howled. “John, what does Thomas do with all of his dogs?” John laughed at the question, but there was bitterness in his answer. 

“Nothing,” he said. “He just enjoys owning them. Sally is his favorite, but there are a lot of good dogs in that kennel. I exercise them every day, but they want more than what I can give them.” 

“What do they want?” His mother was always busy working and taking care of him, so Alex had never owned a pet. 

“Well, they want families to love them.” 

“Oh,” Alex breathed. He knew how that felt. John changed the subject. 

“So we’re going to your apartment today?” His tension over the dogs eased out of his voice. 

“Yup.” 

“Would you prefer to take the carriage or to ride?” Alex frowned. 

“You mean … on a horse? Like ride double?” John chuckled. 

“Yes, but not double. I’ll saddle a horse for you.” Alex’s eyes widened and shook his head in surprise that John would even suggest him riding a horse. 

“I can’t ride! And even if I could, how would we carry my things?” 

“I’ll tie your bag to my saddle. You can ride, Alex. I’ll teach you.” His mother hadn’t let him ride alone. It was one of the few things that his blindness had stopped him from doing. Maybe John didn’t realize he was blind. He’d fooled people before. 

“John, I can’t see anything, nothing at all.” He breathed deeply. “I’m completely blind. Let’s just take the carriage.” His shoulders drooped in defeat. John held his hand. 

“It’s okay,” he said, using the same tone he used to soothe the horses. “I have a good horse for you. He’s kind and gentle, and he can see perfectly well.” Alec smiled. 

“Are you serious?” A thrill formed in his chest. 

“Heck yeah.” John squeezed his hand. “I’ll get him ready for you, his name is Randolph. Come on, you can pet him while I get his saddle.” 

John led Alex inside and to the horse. He placed Alex’s hand on Randolph’s shoulder. 

“You’re standing by his front left leg.” He walked away to get the saddle. Alex slid his hand up the horse’s neck and felt his way to his head. He was tall, and his round cheek was the size of a dinner plate. His ears were small and perked, and his forehead was wide between his eyes. Alex let him smell his hand; his breath was hot. 

“Ah!” He grinned, delighted. “What does he look like?” John returned and patted Randolph affectionately. 

“He’s...brown.” Alex shook his head. 

“Can you give me more than that?” John thought a moment. 

“Okay, he’s big.” 

“I can feel that. Can you tell me anything else?” Obviously, John wasn’t used to describing horses to blind teens. John closed his eyes. How could he make Alex see Randolph? 

“He’s smart,” John said, his eyes still closed, “he respects his rider, he takes careful steps, he’s warm, and, uh, he likes to be clean.” Alex kept up his grin. 

“He’s perfect.” 

“I’m riding Spade; he’s young and fierce,” John said, his tone playful. “He’s already saddled. Are you ready to go?” His mother’s warnings about riding on his own echoed through his mind. She’d said it wasn’t safe. 

“Are you sure about this?” 

“It’s going to be fun,” John promised. Before Alex knew what was happening, the stable boy had swept him up and placed him gently on the saddle. He arranged Alex’s feet in the stirrups and handed him the reins. 

“I made this saddle for my niece,” he said. “It has a high back, leg blocks, and a horn for you to hold on to. It’s very secure.” Alex did feel pretty safe in the saddle, but resolved to keep a firm grip on the saddle horn. John taught him to steer one-handed and how to stop the horse. 

“I’ll ride in front of you,” he said. “Randolph will follow Spade. Listen for his hoofbeats and relax. You can trust this guy, he knows what to do.” Alex loved the feeling of being on the horse. He didn’t have to see the ground below to sense how high he was above it. 

“Let’s go,” John encouraged him as his horse walked out of the stable. He’d always loved the sound of hoofbeats on bricks. Alex squeezed Randolph’s sides the way John had instructed him. Randolph walked out of the stable and up the hill, following Spade, just as John had promised he would.

Alex couldn’t believe that he was riding a horse by himself, and they walked in silence for a while. Alex enjoyed the rocking motion of Randolph’s gait. He smelled the flowers and listened to the birds chattering in the trees, bugs buzzed noisily below, and a flock of geese honked overhead as they returned to the island for the summer. He felt the gentle heat of the morning sun on his face. It was a beautiful day in his mind, and he was filled with joy. 

“Can we go faster?” 

“Already?” John asked, surprised. “Sure we can. When you hear me trot Spade, give Randolph a light squeeze. Keep your heels down.” Alex heard Spade increase his pace, so he squeezed Randolph again and he trotted. Alex bounced wildly in the saddle and gritted his teeth. / Well this can’t be right,/ he thought. He squeezed Randolph again and he cantered; this smoothed out the ride. Much better. 

“You’re cantering!” John couldn’t believe it. “You were born to ride, Alex.” Alex grinned and let the wind wash over his face. He felt Randolph’s large muscles contracting under his legs. He was steady. He carried Alex like a gentleman over the hills, across a bridge, and down the country lanes. 

Spade and John cantered in front of him. He held the reins loosely and let Randolph pick his path. (He kept his iron grip on the saddle horn just in case.) Alex let go of all the worries he carried with him as a blind person. Every moment of his life he was careful not to trip or bump into things. Now, he relaxed and let this horse be his legs, and his eyes. When the pair entered Mt. Vernon, they slowed the horses to a walk. 

“Ride next to me,” John said. Alex guided Randolph next to him using his ears to see. “I’m proud of you,” John said. “Lots of people are afraid of horses.” 

“I could ride every day of my life.” Alex said. They rode to his apartment, and jaws dropped when the townsfolk saw Alex riding a horse by himself. Two days ago the blind boy left town with a prince, and today he was riding a huge horse down Port Street. What comes next? 

Alex and John turned onto Heights Avenue, where Alex lived above the corner store. There was a hitching post there for John to tie the horses. He waited while he went upstairs. 

Alex loved his little apartment, but it felt quiet and lonely after his time at the busy castle, and with Thomas. He shut the window, packed his bag with lotions and his quilt, locked his door, and returned downstairs. John tied the bag to the back of his saddle. 

“Let’s get some ice cream.” He grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled him down the road. They crossed Port Street and entered the ice cream parlor, where John bought each of them a cone. He ordered vanilla with sprinkles for himself, and Alex ordered chocolate with marshmallows on top. They chatted and ate their ice creams outside. 

Alex’s shyness from earlier in the morning was gone. Still high from the ride, he entertained John with story after story about his job at the Miranda. John was amazed by all the different beauty treatments they offered for pets. 

“Rabbits get pedicures?” he said, looking down at his own dirty nails. Alex understood how silly it sounded. “We’d better get back,” John said as they finished their ice cream. They returned to the horses, and John showed Alex how to mount Randolph by himself. He practiced a few times, and soon he was able to get on and off without assistance. Alex and John rode back to the castle, chatting and laughing the whole way. When they returned, Thomas was outside waiting. 

“What took you so long?!” 

“Sorry sir,” John said. “I didn’t realize it was so late.” 

“I told you to take the carriage, Laurens.” Thomas huffed. “Alex can’t ride a horse.” 

“I /wanted/ to ride a horse Thomas, and I can ride. Look at me!” Sometimes it amazed Alex that /he/ was the blind one. 

“I see that you can ride Alex, but you could have been hurt. I was just worried about you.” Thomas was older than Alex and sometimes it showed. Alex slid off Randolph’s back. 

“You don’t need to worry about me, Thomas.” John jumped off of Spade and took Randolph’s reins. 

“I had fun,” he whispered to Alex. 

“Me too,” Alex whispered back. Thomas grumbled, grabbed Alex’s hand and held it tight. His friend was back and he hadn’t broken a leg—that was all that mattered. 

“I laid out a whole new wardrobe for you on my bed, and the royals are already here. I’ll help you change, and then it’s time to practice.” And the two went inside the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( T_T)＼(^-^ ) It ok Thomas John didn’t steal your crush 
> 
> Except you don’t know he’s your crush
> 
> FUN HISTORY FACT:  
> Randolph is Jane Jefferson’s historical middle name


	10. ~Run Alex, Run Away~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets the hell outta there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, there’s a small panic attack, but nothing detailed. Be safe!  
> <3

The next two weeks were busy for Alex. Every day after lunch he practiced the show with the royals, and Thomas was right—Alex learned fast. Soon he was one of the best singers, and Thomas moved Alex to the front of the stage and moved Adams to the back. Alex was proud of his singing, but he wished Thomas hadn’t given him Adams’ spot. 

Thomas liked to sleep in every day. Alex woke early and spent his mornings riding horses with John, which Thomas for some reason didn’t like. He also spent time playing with the dogs in Thomas’ kennel. Soon he knew each one by name, and it wasn’t long before he was bathing them, brushing their teeth, and treating their fleas. Alex sent John to the Miranda to pick up some of his supplies so he could work properly with the neglected dogs. 

Alex was always sad when it was time to practice the show, he disliked leaving the dogs locked in their kennels. Alex didn’t stop with the dogs, of course. He bathed all the animals in the barn. While John did his chores, Alex bathed the pigs, the horses, the donkey, and the goats. He treated all the barn cats for fleas and worms, made special grains for the older horses, and mixed a pig slop that smelled good even to John. Before long the whole stable was filled with clean and happy animals, and the pleasant odor of Alex’s soaps overcame the softer scents of hay and straw. 

Alex favorite part of the morning was his daily ride with John. He and Randolph had learned to trust each other completely. Alex knew just where to scratch him, and he always had a carrot for him. He let Alex ride him bareback, and he would sleep with his head in Alex’s lap. John rode a different horse every day, except for Republic. Thomas wouldn’t let anyone ride his favorite mare. 

“It’s why she’s so wild,” John explained. “If he’d let me train her, she’d be a better horse.” Alex believed him, John was wonderful with horses. Alex was there the first time he rode South. South was Republic’s colt, and he was three years old. John worked with him every day from the ground, but the horse had never been ridden. 

John had a special love for South; Alex could hear it in his voice. One day, John slid onto South’s back and that was that. He rode him around the corral without as much as a buck from the young horse. 

John took Alex all over the island during their rides, trotting through the forests, galloping across the meadows, climbing the foothills, and swimming in the cool lakes. John described what he saw to Alex, and Alex described what he heard and smelled to him. They both learned things they never knew before. Alex developed into a confident rider, sometimes even taking the lead. After spending his mornings with John and the animals, Alex lunched with the royal family and then spent his afternoons practicing with the royals.

Alex enjoyed talking with people, even though Adams ignored him. The Schylers taught Alex about fashion and styling his hair, and his evenings were spent with Thomas and his parents. After dinner each night, they sat by the fire, played board games, and drank hot chocolate. Jane and Peter treated Alex like their own son, and Alex was content. Getting suspended was terrible, but at least he had John, the royals, Jane, Peter, and Randolph to make him feel better. 

Now it was the day before the Spring Dance. 

Alex and John had gone on a long ride with the horses that morning. Alex was tired, but he was also excited. Today was their last practice, and it would be a dress rehearsal. At lunch Alex asked Thomas a question that had been on his mind. 

“What am I going to wear to the Spring Dance?” Thomas thought for a moment. 

“Well, I’ve been wondering the same thing,” he said. “You’re a little smaller than me, but I’m sure you can wear one of my suits. I just haven’t decided which one.” Thomas frowned. All of his suits were famous, and he wanted Alex to wear something no one had seen before. “I’ll have to check my closet again.” 

“Okay,” said Alex. “What are you going to wear?” Thomas clapped his hands with excitement. 

“I went to town yesterday for my final fitting. My suit is incredible! Lafayette is going to sew a few more tiny crystals on it for extra shine. I can’t wait! Also, I checked with Theodosia about getting Randolph painted for our big entrance tomorrow night, but she said to tell you she’s sorry. She couldn’t fit him in—not even for me.” 

“That’s okay,” Alex said, relieved. He didn’t want Randolph painted or doused in glitter. As much as the royals liked that kind of thing, Alex knew it just irritated the animals. Thomas snorted. 

“Not really, Alex. Of all the horses, Randolph could use some bling. He’s quite plain, you know. I guess we could braid some ribbons in his hair.” 

“Sounds great.” Alex said, but he couldn’t care less. He changed the subject before Thomas decided to paint Randolph himself. “I bet your suit’s very soft.” Alex had been wearing Thomas’ clothes for two weeks now, and he was amazed at how silky and smooth everything was. Thomas was quiet a moment, remembering the roughness of the cloth. 

“Well, it’s not super-soft,” he admitted. “But it is the prettiest in the world. It has a stardust in it—real stardust!” Alex had heard about stardust. He knew they were magical and wonderful. His mother told him once that if she had a wish, she would ask for Alex to be able to see things like stars and sunsets—things that couldn’t be smelled or touched. She said the heavens had never created anything more beautiful or elusive than the stars.  
Alex would like to see them too, but he wouldn’t waste a wish on it. 

He would ask for his mother back. 

“I’m sure your suit will be the best in the seven kingdoms,” Alex said. 

“Of course it will.” Just then the castle bell rang. Alex heard that sound a lot in this house. Jane and Thomas had something delivered to them almost every day. 

“It’s my suit!” Thomas ran to answer the door. Alex chased after him as best he could. He knew the castle pretty well now. Thomas threw open the huge front door and spoke to a delivery man. He signed his name on a slip of paper. He left, and Thomas had his suit. 

“Let’s go upstairs,” he said. “I want to try it on again.” The two teens skipped up the stairs. Alex was excited even though he couldn’t see the oufit. They entered Thomas’ room and the prince slammed the door and ripped open his package. 

“Oh,” Thomas said. “It’s beautiful.” He quickly changed into the suit and stood in front of his mirror. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He was wearing the night sky. The sparkling cloth shined in Thomas’ room. The stardust struggled to escape, but it was sewn tight to the fabric. The crystals sparkled like dewdrops, and the thread was intricate. This year he’d blow everyone away. 

“You can touch it.” Thomas said. Alex walked over and touched the suit, hiding his gasp. It felt like sandpaper. 

“I...wish I could see it.” Alex didn’t know what else to say. /Its gotta look better than it feels,/ he thought. Thomas changed back into his previous clothes. 

“I’m going to hide it,” he said. “I don’t want anyone to see it until the dance. Of course, you don’t count, because you didn’t actually see it.” Alex ignored the comment. Sometimes Thomas hurt his feelings when he spoke without thinking. Thomas wrapped his suit in paper and hid it in the back of his closet. While he was in there, he found his old night suit. It was the only thing he’d never worn to an event; it would be perfect for Alex. He came out of the closet with the suit. 

“Look what I found.” 

“What is it?” Why did people always ask him to look at things?

“It’s my night suit, its pitch black. You can wear it to the dance, try it on.” Thomas handed Alex the suit. As soon as Alex touched the night sky fabric, he loved it. It was softer than rabbit fur, and it was light and cool. He managed to put it on and spinned, feeling like he was wearing a cloud. 

“It fits you well enough.” Thomas tried to describe the suit. “It’s pitch black, like I said before. It’s enchanted with a midnight spell. It’s plain, but that’s alright. It shows off your features nicely. I’ll get you some shoes.” 

Thomas retrieved a pair of dress shoes from his closet. They also thankfully fit Alex. Thomas stepped back and looked at Alex. 

“Just one more thing,” he said. He fixed Alex’s hair up with silver ribbon. Thomas stepped back once more and took in the full effect. 

“Wow, you look...amazing.” Thomas wasn’t kidding. “You look like a prince.” Alex sure felt like a prince. He’d never worn dress shoes, or a night suit. 

“I love all of it, Thomas.” The teens heard the castle bell ring. 

“The royals are here!” Thomas squealed. Sure enough, the royals had arrived. Alex heard them gallop up the stairs. Thomas opened his door and they rushed in, chattering like birds in the morning. When they saw Alex, a hush came over the room. Alex sensed the others staring at him, and his cheeks flamed. Elihu was the first to speak. 

“Is that Alexander?” 

“It sure is.” Thomas was proud of his beautiful town boy. 

“You look lovely.” Peggy marveled. The royals murmured their agreement, except Adams. 

“Night suits are out this year,” he sneered. “And you look bad in it anyway.” The others were silent. Adams snorted. “I guess it doesn’t make any difference to you, Alex, since you can’t see.” 

The Schuylers and Elihu gasped. Alex’s cheeks burned hotter. Thomas had hurt his feelings, but never on purpose. Adams was just a plain jerk. Alex couldn’t think of anything to say. He felt a lump in his throat. /Don’t cry,/ he told himself. 

“Let’s...change into our costumes and start practice,” he said in a wavering voice, desperately wanting to comfort Alex and yell at Adams. Thomas handed Alex a costume, and they all changed. Alex couldn’t see his outfit. He pulled on leggings and a sleeveless fitted top. He was too upset to care how he looked in it. 

The royals climbed onto Thomas’ stage. Alex heard the swish of skirts from Angelica and Eliza. He didn’t feel like singing, but he knew the royals needed him, and he didn’t want to let them down. Besides, he wasn’t a quitter. There was a reason Aaron called him Alexander “Non-Stop” Hamilton. 

Elihu started the music. The had practiced for an hour. Adams bumped into Alex over and over again. Alex tired to ignore it. Finally, Adams shoved Alex so hard he flew off the stage and landed on the carpet. Alex had not fallen off the stage since the very first practice. Thomas saw what happened. 

“JOHN!” He scolded, “Apologize to Alex! You did that on purpose.” Alex sat on the floor with a hurt elbow, hiding a pained face. 

“I’m okay.” Alex said. He wasn’t going to let Adams get to him. 

“You see, he’s okay.” said Adams. 

“You should still say sorry.” Thomas insisted, towering over Adams. Adams stomped his foot like a child. 

“Well, I won’t say sorry to him, Thomas. He’s not one of us. He’s a town peasant, and if he can’t handle it, he should leave!” Adams was breathing hard, almost crying. “And he’s blind! You guys think he looks good, well I think he looks...he looks like a goddamned WHORE!” 

Adams ran into Thomas’ bathroom and slammed the door. Alex’s heart pounded. Elihu dropped his harp with a sharp twang. Alex’s eyes filled with tears, and he couldn’t breathe. Everyone was stunned, and no one spoke. Alex wouldn’t let them see him cry. He stood quietly and walked out of Thomas’ room. 

As soon as the door shut, Alex’s tears came in a flood. It was nighttime now, and he had nowhere to go. 

He heard someone singing. It was Jane. Alex rushed toward the queen’s voice. Using his hands, he felt his way through a large bedroom and into a bathroom. At least he guessed it was a bathroom because he heard water running. 

“Um, Jane, are you here?” He asked shakily. 

“Yes Alex, I’m right here.” The queen was sitting by the tub in her robe and Alex collapsed in her arms. Jane hugged him while he sobbed. “What happened?” the queen asked. Alex shook his head. He had no desire to talk about it. Jane stroked his hair, soothing him. After a while, Alex stopped crying. 

“Your costume is adorable.” Jane said. 

“Thank you.” Alex sniffled. The two talked for a while in the bathroom about everything except what had just happened in Thomas’ room. They discussed Alex’s job, riding horses, and even his missing mother. Jane held Alex’s hands until he relaxed and began to feel better. They heard the castle bell ring. 

“Who could that be?” Jane wondered aloud. The family butler answered the door. He trotted up the stairs and informed Jane that a message had arrived for Thomas. “He’s in his room,” said Jane. She pulled Alex up. 

“I know one thing that’s true, Alex: Thomas adores you. I don’t know what happened in there, but just know that Thomas is on your side.” Alex took a deep breath. 

“Okay.” He said. Then Alex froze; he smelled something familiar. It took Alex just a second to place the odor. It was the tar smell. It was the same scent he’d detected in his shampoo bottle when Peaches’ hair came off. Now it lingered on the queen. 

“What’s that smell?” Alex asked slowly. Jane looked around her and grabbed an open bottle. 

“You mean this?” He handed the bottle to Alex. He smelled it. 

“Yes, what is that?” His heart was beating wildly. 

“It’s a new cream for getting rid of hair,” the queen said. “I don’t have to shave my legs anymore! Prince Adams gifted it to me, said he had no use for it anymore.” Alex tensed. 

“Hair-removing cream. From Prince Adams.” His world grew clearer and crashed down on him at the same time. 

“Yes, and it works great. Why?” 

“Never mind,” Alex grunted. “I’m ready to practice the song again. Thank you Jane.” She hugged him again. 

“Sweet dreams tonight,” he said. Alex walked out of the queen’s room with his hands balled into fists. 

Prince Adams had put the hair-removing cream in his shampoo. 

Prince Adams had made sure his own rat’s hair fall out. Prince Adams had gotten Alex suspended on purpose. It had all been planned so that Alex would be free to take Madison’s place in the dance. 

Alex was furious. The royals had used him. They didn’t give two shits about him. Alex stormed down the hallway. Oh would he give them a piece of his mind and far too extensive vocabulary. 

When he got to Thomas’ room, he heard the royals talking. Alex listened at the door. Thomas was ripping open the envelope from the butler. 

“It’s a note from James.” He said. 

“Read it!” Adams urged. He must have come out of the bathroom. So Thomas read the note out loud: 

Dearest Thomas,  
I’m healed! My father got in touch with a magic healer, isn’t that great? I’ll attend the Spring Festival and I’ve been practicing the show. I hope to perform with all of you tomorrow?  
Sincerely,  
James Madison 

“That’s great news!” Adams cheered, and the royals murmured. 

“It’s great that James is better,” Angelica spoke. “But what about Alexander?” 

“We don’t need him anymore.” Adams said. “It’ll look bad to sing with some townsperson anyway. Thomas can send him back to Mt. Vernon in the morning.”

“But...Alex will be sad!” Alex recognized Elihu’s small voice. 

“He’s been working so hard.” Eliza spoke. 

“Oh my god people, he’ll get over it!” Adams said before turning to Thomas. “You WILL send him away, right?” 

There was silence. Long silence. 

“I...I don’t...I really like Alexander, but James has always been my best friend...” Thomas sighed. “And Alex has to go back to work after the festival. We...I won’t see him for another year when we go back to our kingdoms.” It sounded like Thomas was telling it to himself. 

“Well duh, Alex knows that. He’s lucky he even got to hang out with you.” Adams said. 

“...I’ll send Alex back in the morning.” Thomas said quietly. 

Alex slumped against the wall and cried silently into his hands. He didn’t know what hurt more, that he’d miss the dance or that Thomas had used him. Most likely the latter. 

Then Thomas’ door opened. Alex ducked out of sight as the royals left, murmuring goodbyes and saying nothing else between each other. As soon as they were out the front door, Thomas let out a shaky breath. 

“I better find Alexander...” He mumbled. Alex shut his eyes as if it would hide him better as Thomas stepped out of his room and walked down the hall. Thomas’ footsteps echoed, and Alex slipped into the bedroom. He couldn’t breathe again. He’d been furious, but now he was heartbroken. 

He had to get away. 

He ran to the open window. How could he get down? His hand touched Sally’s basket. /That’s it,/ he thought. He could climb the rope down, since there was no way the basket could hold him. He heard Thomas in the hallway. 

“Alexander! Where are you?” 

There was no time. Alex stripped off the costume, which would be for James now, and grabbed the first thing he could feel—the night sky suit. He pulled it on quickly. Alex was still wearing the ribbon and the dress shoes, but he could return everything later. Right now he had to get away. 

He grabbed hold of the rope and quickly lowered himself down. As he touched down on the grass, he listened. No one was outside. He did, however, hear the horses in the barn. He could ride Randolph home. 

Alex walked carefully down the hill, aware of every step. John had told him horses could see well in the dark, and Alex hoped he was right. 

He slipped into the stables and made his way to Randolph’s stall. He sniffed the top of Alex’s head. Alex cracked a smile. 

“Yup, it’s me.” He whispered. “Will you take me home?” Randolph nickered. Alex opened the stall door, careful to be quiet. John was sleeping upstairs, and he didn’t want to wake him. 

Alex stood on an overturned bucket, grabbed Randolph’s mane, and pulled himself up onto his bareback. It was a bit uncomfortable with the suit despite how soft it was. Once he was fully seated, he squeezed his sides. 

“Take me home.” He whispered, leaning on Randolph’s neck. 

He trotted out of the stable and away from the castle. Alex felt a pang of loneliness and cold. Randolph was basically the only one he could trust at the moment. Alex hugged his neck and soaked up his warmth. 

The gentle horse carried him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THOMAS. You FUCKED up. 
> 
> But it was mostly Adams in his defense.


	11. ~Carry no Worries~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane talks with Alexander, other things ensue.

Alexander arrived at the town gates in the middle of the night. He slid of Randolph, giving him a kiss on the nose. 

“Thank you.”

His tears had dried, but he felt empty. He hugged Randolph’s neck. 

“I’m back where I belong,” he said. “You need to go back where you belong. I left your stall door open.” Alex turned him around and patted his flank. Randolph seemed to know what Alex wanted, and ran off in the direction on the Jefferson’s castle. 

The main gates of Mt. Vernon were huge, and made of iron. Large carriages could fit through them when they were open, but at night they were locked. Alex knew of a smaller gate made of wood, which was well hidden and never locked. He entered his town and took in the familiar salty smell. 

The streets were quiet, for the most part. Alex heard chattering through an open window. Sad notes drifted from a piano above, and some adults told quiet stories on a front porch. Alex carefully walked home. 

He always kept his key tied on a string on his ankle, and he used it to unlock the door. He smiled when he walked in. /I’m home./ he thought. /This is home./

He noticed the stuffyness of the room, and went to open his window. He leaned his head out and let the warm night air brush his cheeks. 

Tomorrow evening he would hear the lovely sounds of the spring dance from this window, just like every year. 

He’d thought all his dreams were coming true— he’d (kinda) crushed on a prince, been part of a family for once, learned to ride a horse, and was going to attend the Spring Festival. 

Now it was all ruined. 

He didn’t have any tears left to cry, so he hugged a pillow, and fell asleep on the window seat. 

 

•*•*•*•

 

Early the next morning, John ran as fast as he could up the hill and to the castle. He rang the bell, and the queen answered the door. John’s eyes were wide, and he was breathing hard. Queen Jane frowned. 

“John, what happened?” She asked. 

“I don’t know.” He said, catching his breath. “I found Randolph loose in the barn, his stall door was open. I know I locked him in last night, and I can’t imagine how he got out. Unless someone took him for a ride.” 

John and the queen both knew who that someone might be, but Alex was with Thomas. 

“...You must’ve forgotten to shut the door, Laurens.” Jane reasoned. “Alex is here.”

“Please check,” John pleaded. So the queen yelled for Thomas, and he ran downstairs in silk magenta pants. Jane crossed her arms. 

“Thomas, where’s Alexander? Is he with you?” 

Thomas didn’t say anything. Only shrugged. 

“Thomas, answer me.” Jane said, worry increasing. “Where is he?” 

“I...I’m not exactly sure,” Thomas answered. “He kinda got mad...and ran away.” 

Jane sucked in a breath. John’s heart sped up a notch. The queen gripped her son’s shoulders. 

“Thomas, why didn’t you come and tell me?! This is serious, Alexander could be hurt somewhere.” 

Thomas stared at the ground and said nothing. 

“Did you know he came into my room crying last night?” 

Thomas shook his head. 

“What were you two fighting about?”

Thomas didn’t know if Alex had heard the conversation about James or not, but he honest to god hadn’t wanted to hurt Alex’s feelings. 

“Adams pushed him down...and called him a whore.” 

John was the one to suck in a breath. The queen closed her eyes. 

“Well, we still need to find him. Thomas, you’re grounded until this evening. Go to your room and stay there. If it wasn’t for your show, I wouldn’t let you go at all.”

Jane was always fond of Alexander. She’d always wanted more children after Thomas, but it didn’t happen. She liked their new addition to the castle, and she was furious with Thomas for not telling her that Alex ran away.

Thomas turned and ran up the stairs, making no sound other than the patter of his bare feet. Jane turned to Laurens. 

“Take Spade and search the forests. Peter will search the hills, and I will ride to Alexander’s apartment.”

“Yes, your highness.” John nodded. He tried not to imagine Alex hurt somewhere in the woods, unable to go anywhere. Fear gripped him as he ran toward the stables to ready the horses. 

Soon the queen, king, and Laurens galloped away in different directions. 

All that mattered was finding Alexander. 

 

•*•*•*• 

 

Alex woke from his comfy spot to frantic knocking on his door. He sat up and replied in a sleepy voice. 

“Who is it?”

“It’s Jane.” Said the queen with relief. Alex walked sleepily to the door and opened it, allowing her to enter. The queen grabbed Alex and hugged him. 

“I’m so glad you aren’t hurt,” she said. “We’ve been looking for you all morning.” Alex suddenly felt terrible. He didn’t want anyone to worry about him. 

“I...I’m really sorry.” Alex murmured. 

“Don’t be sorry, dear. How are you? Do you wanna talk about it?”

Alex just let the queen hold him. It felt so nice to be hugged, but he didn’t want to tell her what happened. 

It didn’t matter right know, anyway. The dance was tonight, and Alex had his job back tomorrow. Everything would go back to the way it was. Alex must’ve been stupid to think his dreams were coming true, wonderful things didn’t happen to poor townsfolk like him. 

“I really don’t want to talk about it.” He insisted gently. Jane brushed his hair out of his face. 

“It’s alright dear. You don’t have to.” Jane looked at Alex with renewed admiration. His sad face and foggy brown eyes—it was agony to see him hurt. The queen realized she was more attached to the boy than she thought. 

“Are you still going to the festival?” Alex shook his head. 

“No. Madison is healthy, they don’t need me anymore.” 

Jane began to understand how Alexander was feeling—used and abandoned. Jane purses her lips. She was going to have a long talk with her son. Alex motioned toward his bed. 

“Could you take the suit, ribbon, and shoes back to Thomas?” The items were neatly placed on Alex’s bed. 

“No,” insisted Jane. “Keep the suit. I bought it, not Thomas. I’m giving it to you. Keep the shoes and ribbon as well.” Alex shook his head. 

“I can’t.”

“Yes you can.” The queen smiled. “That’s an order. Take these as well.” Jane pressed two slips of scented paper into Alex’s hands. 

“Wha...what are these?” Alex asked, almost nervously. 

“Two tickets to the Spring Dance,” Jane explained, rubbing Alex’s shoulder. “Please come, and bring a friend.” 

Alex was speechless. 

“You’ll be my guest,” said the queen. “Not Thomas’. Okay?” 

Alex definitely didn’t feel up to being around Thomas and the royals...

“Can I think about it?” He asked. 

“Of course.” Said Jane. “Now that I’m sure you’re safe, I need to let Peter and Laurens know. And I have to pick up Sally and Republic from the Miranda. Thomas had them painted some crazy colors, poor things.” Jane kissed Alex’s forehead and left the apartment. 

Alex fixed himself breakfast. He decided to tell Aaron about the tickets later. 

 

•*•*•*•

 

That evening, every royal was dressing for the dance. In each castle, dresses were being buttoned, swords were being polished, and earrings were being clipped on. 

In Mt. Vernon, the townsfolk prepared for a party of their own. This year, the town council voted to close Port Street and basically have a giant block party. 

Aaron was at Alex’s apartment, admiring the flower scented tickets. 

“You have to go, Alex!” Aaron exclaimed. “Don’t give those spoiled royals another thought. This is your night, and your suit is amazing.” Aaron felt the suit’s cloth again. “You have an outfit, an accessory, shoes, and tickets—you just have to attend!” 

“Will you go with me?” Alex asked. 

“You know I would Alex, but I promised to help at the block party.” Aaron sighed. “Besides, I don’t have an outfit and it’s too late to get one.”

“I don’t wanna be alone.” 

Aaron hummed as he braided Alex’s hair distractedly. 

“The queen said that you’re her guest, she’ll take care of you. Please go, Alex. You deserve this night after what happened to you.” Alex recalled telling Aaron everything about the show practice. 

“Do you think Thomas knows what Adams did?” Aaron asked, and Alex shrugged. 

“I don’t know, Aaron. I hope not.”

“Soooo... are you gonna go?” Aaron said, finishing a braid in Alex’s hair and looking him in the eye. 

It really was Alex’s dream to attend. And he really did have tickets and a suit. And his mother had taught him that no person was better than another, no matter how much money they had or how well they could see. In that moment he decided that being royalty didn’t make people better than him, and felt his fighting spirit return. 

“Yes. I’ll go.”

“That’s my Alexander!” Cried Aaron. “Now let’s get you cleaned up.”

Alex took a bath while Aaron readied his outfit. Once Alex was clean and dry, he slipped into the suit. Aaron fluffed Alex’s hair and tied it up with the silver ribbon, helping him with the shoes and even giving him some light makeup. 

Aaron liked to play around with makeup. When he was over at Alexander’s, he’d practice on his tanned skin. It was a secret hobby of his, and as a result Alex kept a few makeup products in his apartment. 

Aaron fluffed some glitter in Alex’s hair, and then stepped back. 

“You are stunning, Alex.” 

Lastly, Alex’s nails were painted with a clear coat, with a bit of silver glitter. 

“Nails aren’t my strong suit, but I think they look alright.” Aaron said. Then, Aaron gave him a gift box. Alex fingered the box in his hands. 

“What’s this?” He asked, surprised. 

“I got it to cheer you up after you were suspended, I just hadn’t given it to you yet.” Aaron said. “Open it!”

Alex opened the small box, and inside was a glass bottle. He took it out and opened the lid, smelling the liquid inside.

“It’s Au Claire de la Lune.” Alex gasped, he’d never owned his own bottle of perfume. “Thank you so much, Aaron!” Alex threw himself onto his friend. 

“You’re welcome,” Aaron said, and Alex could hear the smile in his voice. He placed a drop on Alex’s wrists and and behind each earlobe. “Now, lets rent you a rickshaw and get you to that dance.” 

Alex and Aaron walked outside, and Aaron whistled for a rickshaw driver. People walking in the streets stopped and looked at Alex. 

“They’re admiring you.” Aaron told him. 

When Alex climbed into the rickshaw and pulled away, the townsfolk clapped for him. Alex couldn’t see them, but waved to them anyway. Joy flowed out of him; he was going to the Spring Dance. 

 

•*•*•*•

 

Meanwhile, Thomas was in his bedroom at the castle. He was also dressing for the dance. He put on his new night sky suit and twirled in front of the mirror. The trapped stars twinkled across the dark fabric. 

Thomas was thrilled until he stopped twirling. The fabric poked at him through the lining, irritating his skin. Thomas scratched his leg. Then he scratched his arm. He did his best to ignore it. 

Thomas pulled on his gloves. He let his hair poof out with little taming, and smiled at the prince in the mirror. He looked perfect. 

“Come on Sally, it’s time to go.” Sally’s curly coat was brushed out and dyed silver. She resembled a walking cotton ball. Her nails were painted, and she had a bow on her head. She was not thrilled, she just wanted to go back to sleep. 

Thomas snapped a crystal-studded leash to her collar and led her downstairs. Jane and Peter were waiting for him. Thomas held back from scratching the itchy fabric.

“You look lovely, Thomas.” said his mother coolly. Jane had informed Thomas earlier that Alex was safe at home, and that she was going to have a talk with Thomas after the dance. He wasn’t looking forward to the lecture, but he did feel better knowing Alex was safe. His father smiled warmly. 

“Look at you!” he said.

The three of them went outside. Laurens was there with the family’s royal carriage. It was gold and pulled by a pair of twin black horses. The horses each wore a large gold feather, like a hat, between their ears. Laurens was dressed in a fancy white suit to drive the carriage. He had also heard the news that Alex was safe in his apartment. He tried not to glower at Thomas when he saw him. But Alex was safe, and that was all that mattered. 

Republic was saddled and waiting, but she was in a sour mood. The paint bothered her, and she tossed her head. Thomas gasped when he saw his black mare. Theo had outdone herself! Every inch of Republic was glittered and painted. Thomas grinned happily. 

“Maybe you should ride in the carriage,” suggested Laurens. “Republic can walk behind it until she cools off.” It was still his job to manage the horses. /If only Thomas would let me ride that crazy mare,/ he thought, I could train her to behave. 

Thomas ignored him, still admiring his horse. As Republic danced around, the painted stars danced with her. The mare matched Thomas’ suit perfectly, and her mane and tail were braided with sliver ribbons. He felt proud to show up at the dance riding with Sally in his lap. Adams was brilliant to think of it! /Adams was the one who made Alex run away./ Thomas thought, but he shook it away quickly. 

“Help me up,” Thomas ordered Laurens, too bedazzled by his mare to notice the flared nostrils. 

“Yes, Your Highness.” Laurens glanced at Peter and Jane. They nodded to him. Against his better judgment, he helped Thomas onto his irritated horse. Next went Sally. The dog whined and struggled as Laurens handed her to the prince. 

He lodged her securely against his stomach, but the little dog looked at John with mild terror in his eyes. Thomas just laughed. John opened the carriage door for the king and queen. When they were settled, he gave a soft cluck to the carriage horses and they pulled away from the castle at a slow trot. The movement seemed to calm Republic. She pranced, but she didn’t buck or bolt. 

/Maybe they’ll be okay./ thought John. As they headed to the dance, John glanced back at the stable. No one else noticed the brown gelding standing in the shadows. It was Randolph, loose again. He held his head high as he sniffed the wind. A small saddle was strapped to his back. This time it was John who’d freed the horse. 

“You know where he is,” John whispered, “go get him.” 

 

•*•*•*•

 

Alexander was gliding down the country road peacefully in the rickshaw when he heard galloping hooves. 

“That’s odd,” said the driver. “A brown horse is coming straight at us.” The driver stopped to assess the strange horse. “He’s wearing a saddle!” 

“Randolph?” Alex wondered aloud. The horse snorted, and Alex climbed out of the rickshaw. 

“Careful, sir, that’s a big horse.” 

“It’s okay, I think I know him.” Alex held out his hand. The plain brown horse came to a halt, dropped his nose into Alex’s palm, and nuzzled his fingers. Alex grinned. 

“It’s him! It’s Randolph.” He petted his nose. “You came for me, didn’t you, boy?” He snorted again. Alex was delighted. “This is my ride to the dance,” he told the driver. 

“Sir, I don’t think it’s safe for you to ride that horse. He doesn’t even have a bridle.” Alex giggled. 

“That’s okay, he knows where we’re going better than I do.” 

“But it’s getting dark, sir.” The sun had just dropped below the horizon. Alex laughed. 

“It’s always dark in my world.” He grabbed Randolph’s mane, slipped his foot into the stirrup, and swung himself, suit and all, onto the horse’s back. Aaron had already paid the driver, so Alex excused him. 

“Thank you, sir, and have a nice evening!” Alex grabbed the horn, squeezed Randolph, and they cantered away. The driver shook his head in wonder.

Randolph carried him toward the distant sound of music. He would arrive at the dance on horseback, just like the other royals. The evening was still warm, a few birds were singing, and Alex’s heart swelled with joy. He was riding a horse, dressed in a cloud, and carried no worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go, Alex! Go!!


	12. ~The Dance~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful time at the Spring Dance, we hope you enjoy. 
> 
> *overly dramatic bow*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOOOOOD YOU GUYS. 
> 
> I had to flipping re-write this and now I also have to rewrite the chapter for my other fanfic. It sucks but I managed to finish this chapter so here’s your Christmas miracle  
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

Once inside, Alex was not disappointed. Everything was just as he’d always dreamed it would be. He smelled savory meats, earthy vegetables, exotic seasonings, and luscious fruits. The food scents weaved together a fabric of warmth and goodness. 

The royals walked here and there, the scent of their lovely perfumes wafting behind them. Of course, the pets were all washed and scented as well, but Alex could smell some doggy bad breath. Whoever had washed the pets hadn’t brushed their teeth. /Mr. Washington really needs me,/ he thought. 

The music sounded better in the big hall than it did from the window in his apartment; It was full and lively. He felt the beat of the drums in his chest, the violins caressed his sensitive ears, and the complex rhythms made his feet tap. John brought him punch and sweets from the buffet tables. 

Alex couldn’t believe he was here, and neither could John. They didn’t know what to do first. 

“Will you, um, dance with me?” John asked. His confident voice was, for once, uneasy. 

“I would like that.” Alex answered, just as nervous. John escorted him onto the floor. He spun Alex, held him tight, then spun him again. The two’s playfulness was contagious. Soon, Elihu joined them. He loved to dance, and he was hilarious. He entertained them with jokes and remarks, and Alex couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed so hard. 

Meanwhile, there was no sign of Thomas, and no one seemed to notice his absence—except, of course, his parents. Peter and Jane knew Thomas was hiding in the restroom, but they left him alone so he could think. When Alex realized Thomas wasn’t enjoying the dance, he went to look for him. John had told him about how a firecracker spooked Republic, causing her to throw Thomas into the fountain, and about the stars escaping from Thomas’ suit and finding refuge in Alex. He found Thomas sitting in the corner of the bathroom. He sat down next to him without a word, and the room was silent for a minute. 

“You must hate me.” Thomas mumbled. 

“I don’t hate you.” 

“I know we...I know I hurt you, Alexander.” Thomas’ voice was grim. “You can be happy now, since I’m ruined.” 

“That doesn’t make me happy.” Alex said, and Thomas hugged himself. 

“I had the best suit, the best horse, the best pet, and the best friends. How did everything go wrong?” Alex thought for a moment. 

“...Did you have the best things, Thomas?” 

“Of course I did,” he answered. “I’m not blind.” Thomas slapped his hand over his mouth. “Sorry.” Alex smiled. 

“Well, I can’t see, Thomas, but I don’t agree with you.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t agree that you had the best things,” Alex explained. “Your suit is rough and scratchy. It might look good, but it feels like a potato sack. Your horse doesn’t behave, and someday she’s going to hurt you. Sally is sweet, that’s true, but she’s not a good pet. A dog is supposed to be your best friend, but Sally only cares about sleeping, and she avoids you.” Alex reached for Thomas’ hand. “And your friends, Thomas,” Alex shook his head. “well don’t get me wrong, ‘cause most of them are great, but where are they now?” Thomas glanced up at the empty room. “Did you know Adams got me suspended from my job?” Alex asked quietly. 

“No!” Thomas whipped his head towards Alex. “I thought you took a vacation.” Alex explained what Prince Adams had done to him, and Thomas’ eyes widened. 

“I didn’t tell him to do that,” he said. “and I didn’t notice those things about my suit and stuff until everything went wrong. Goddamn, everything is so wrong. Even John got to have you...” Thomas trailed off at the end. Alex grinned and shook his head. Thomas frowned. “Uh, what’s so funny?”

“Nothing, Thomas. It’s just that John is asexual, he’s got no desire to go out with me.” Thomas mentally facepalmed.

“How the hell did I not see that?”

“There’s a lot you don’t notice, Thomas. Maybe it’s time you opened your own eyes.” Alex let go of his hand and left the restroom. 

He returned to John and Elihu, where John fetched cake and punch for each of them. Afterward, they danced some more to the lively music. Thomas finally came out of the bathroom. His suit had dried, and he rested against a wall as he watched the princes and princesses dance. He saw John, Alex, and Elihu laughing. 

Alex’s outfit was a literal star in the ballroom. The stardust was happy in the night fabric. Thomas knew they would return to the sky in the morning, but for now it stayed with Alex. Thomas scratched his legs and waist. There was really nothing softer or more comfortable than night fabric. He touched his side which was sore from falling off Republic. Randolph had looked so strong and handsome when he walked up the hill, and he was calm, unlike his own mare. 

He watched the pets in the room as they kept their eyes on their owners, begging for treats and snuggling with them. Madison was happily holding his pug and feeding him a bit of icing from his cake. Peaches performed a handstand on Adams’ shoulder, delighting the crowd (because even if he is a dick, he loves his pet), and Eliza was petting her rabbit as she chatted with her sisters. 

Thomas spotted Sally resting on a velvet sofa. He whistled to her. Her eyes snapped to his, and then she jumped down and trotted out of the room. Alex was right, she avoided him. 

Nearby, John waited on Alex like a gentleman, and everyone his age dotted the dancing hall laughing and gossiping. It was like they had all forgotten about him—even little Elihu. Thomas couldn’t believe how much fun Alex was having with his old suit, his brown horse, his polite stable boy, and his plain friend.

/I may have been blind,/ he thought. /Not anymore./ Thomas hunted down the royals. They backed away from him, thinking he was angry. 

“This isn’t about me,” Thomas said with a sigh. He was angry, but not at them. For the first time in his life, Thomas was angry at himself. “We need to talk about Alex.” The royals huddled together while Thomas explained what happened. “And you”—Thomas glared at Adams darkly—“ have a lot to explain to Mr. Washington.” Adams raised an eyebrow. 

“And since when do you tell me what to do?” Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Since you started bullying my blind crush.” The Schuylers smiled behind Thomas, Peggy handed Angelica five bucks. Adams blushed furiously, crossing the hall to find the store owner. 

“So,” Thomas said, turning to his friends. “Do you mind switching this up a bit?”

The royals settled on a plan, and Thomas headed for the stage. When the music ended, Thomas took his place in front of the audience. 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” he announced, “my friends will now perform our show of the year: Blue Moon.” Everyone cheered. One dancer did not take his place—Thomas. He cleared his throat, and the crowd quieted to hear him speak again. 

“I would like to ask someone very special to take my place tonight. He worked hard to learn this show, and his name is Alexander Hamilton.” Everyone looked around for Alex, who was getting ready to grab a cookie. 

“Me?” He asked. 

“Um, yes, you!” 

John grinned. “Do you want to sing?” Alex paused. 

“Yes, I do want to sing.” John led him to the stage, and Thomas helped him up. 

“Thank you, Alex,” he whispered, “for everything.” 

“But I’m not in costume,” Alex pointed out. 

“It’s okay,” Thomas said. “We’re together, and that’s more important.” Suddenly, Adams’ approached him, being pushed by Peggy. 

“I’m sorry I was a jerk...” Adams mumbled. Alex gave him a half smile. 

“I accept your apology, John Adams.” 

“I don’t.” Thomas mumbled, and Alex elbowed him. 

Elihu strummed his harp and the royals sang. No one missed a line. Thomas smiled. His best friends were all together, and the crowd loved the performance. When it was over, the guests threw flowers at the royals. Alex smelled rose petals. Thomas walked on stage to bow with the dancers. He closed his eyes. 

“It smells like love,” he said. Alex grinned. 

The royals left the stage, and people stood in line to tell them how well they had danced. The last person in line was Mr. Washington. 

“Well hello, Mr. Washington!” Alex missed his boss. 

“I had a talk with Prince Adams,” he said. “He told me what really happened to Peaches.” 

“He did?” 

“Yes, and I’m sorry Alex. I should have stood up for you. I was wrong.” 

“It’s okay sir, I know you didn’t want to suspend me. Peaches lost all his hair; you didn’t have a choice!” 

“You’re wrong, Alex,” Mr. Washington said. “I had a choice. I didn’t know what happened to that rat, but I was sure it wasn’t your fault.” He shook his head. “I was more worried about my best customer than my best employee. Can you forgive me, Alex?” Alex smiled, relieved that the mystery of the hairless rat had been fully resolved. 

“I forgive you, sir.” 

“And you can have your job back whenever you’re ready,” he offered, “with a raise of course.” They shook hands. 

“Thank you!” Alex said. Alex heard Adams apologize to Elihu (again, shoved by Peggy) for all the times he had left him out. 

“You are a great friend Elihu,” Thomas said. “Will you come over and have tea with us next week?” 

“I would love to!” Elihu answered. /Now the evening is perfect,/ thought Alex. He’d be sad in the morning when it was all over. Alex, Thomas, John, Jane, Peter, and the royals danced together for the rest of the night. 

 

“Thomas, this is your last chance!” Angelica hissed through her teeth. 

“I don’t know Ange...” Thomas rubbed his neck. 

“Oh for gods sake, go get him!” Eliza cried. Thomas froze, as Eliza rarely ever raised her voice. 

“Ok, ok. You’re right.”

“Do I need to shove you over there?” Peggy asked with a twinkle in her eye. Thomas smiled nervously. 

“No thanks Pegs.” Before he could change his mind, Thomas walked over to Alex, who was was talking with John. He tapped his shoulder. “Hey Alex?” Alex turned to him. 

“Hm?” 

“Come with me real quick.” Thomas grabbed Alex’s hand. “Please?” He added. 

“Oh, um. Yeah, ok.” Alex waved to John before following Thomas. 

They stood by the wall, where the punch was running low. Everyone was beginning to leave. 

“So Alex, I-I wanted to tell you something...? But before I do I just want to let you know it’s a hundred percent ok if you don’t agree or if you think I’m an idiot or...yeah.” Thomas avoided Alex’s forever intense stare, and breathed deeply. “So, I uh, really like you, Alexander. Like, you’re an amazing person and an amazing friend, and I think you’re really special and unique. And...well my dad is staring at me right now because he knows what I’m about to tell you and he hates it, and he probably hates me.” Alex was silent, and Thomas couldn’t tell if it was a good silence or a bad silence. “I just don’t give a damn what he thinks at the moment, because, I-I. All I can think about is you, and...” Thomas’ voice wavered, his eyes were wet. “I really think I love you, Alexander Hamilton. And you don’t have to say it back, I just had to get it off my-“ 

Thomas was cut off by a pet washer giving him a bear hug. 

“I love you too, you doofus.” 

Thomas sniffed and hugged the shorter man back tightly, practically hearing his father’s anger from across the room. 

When it was over, John drove them back to the castle in the carriage. Alex fell asleep to Thomas playing with his hair. 

“They’re gonna be the best couple in the seven kingdoms.” said Jane, obviously ignoring her husband’s grumbles of “I don’t want adopted heirs.” And “he’s only sixteen.” 

Thomas gave his father one solid glare before focusing all of his attention on Alex.


	13. ~Time~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise we’ll see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS STORY THAT I WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER. 
> 
> You’re welcome amigos

Alex spent the next few days with Thomas’ family, in no hurry to return to his lonely apartment. He rode Randolph, attended tea parties, and spent time with Thomas. 

Thomas decided to let Laurens train Republic. He rode her every day and already, the mare was behaving better. The family decided to stay in Mt. Vernon for another month before leaving for Monticello. They (or rather, Thomas) wanted to spend more time with Alexander. 

One afternoon, Jane called the family into the grand living room. When they were all seated, she handed Alex a gift. 

“This is for you.” Alex opened the box, and inside was a book. 

“Um, thanks.” he said. Didn’t they remember he couldn’t read...? Jane chuckled. 

“Open the book, Alex, and you’ll understand.” So Alex opened the book. He touched the pages and felt hundreds of tiny bumps under his fingertips. They made elaborate patterns, similar to the ones he scratched on his glass bottles. Alex’s heart raced. 

“What is this?” 

King Peter explained, “Jane told me how you mark your bottles with symbols so that you know what’s in them. I wondered if this would work for reading words, so I hired a team of inventors to develop a reading code. The best bookmakers in the world are from our kingdom in Monticello. They are now making books for blind people.” Alex was speechless. Jane grinned. 

“I’m bringing a teacher here on my ship, she will show you how to read the symbols. This particular book is about a young girl who can speak to animals. Thomas chose it for you. It’s one of his favorites.” 

“Thank you!” Alex cried. He jumped up and gave the queen a huge hug. 

“We have something else for you,” Jane said. This sounded serious. 

“Okay…” Alex clutched his new book to his chest. 

“We want you to live here, Alexander,” the queen said. “We want this castle to be your home.” 

“Yes,” agreed Peter. “And we’ll save a room for you in Monticello as well. You can visit whenever you want.” 

“It’ll be so great!” Thomas gushed. Alex wondered if he’d heard right. 

“You want me to live here, like forever?” 

“Forever,” said Jane, “or for as long as you want. You may come and go as you please. Just think about it.” 

“Take your time,” said Thomas. Alex didn’t need to think about it. 

“I want to.” He said. Alex had his tiny apartment, but it was much nicer to live with other people. They each jumped out of their chairs and grabbed one another. 

“You’re going to love it here!” Thomas cried. 

“I already do.” Alex’s grin lit up his sad face and melted the queen. 

“Let’s celebrate!” declared Jane. “I’ll make ice-cream sundaes.” 

“Great,” said Thomas. “Let’s tell Laurens, Alex.” The two teens held hands and ran to the stable. Sally followed them. Alex had changed Sally’s diet, and now she had more energy. Thomas stopped dressing her in clothing and started playing fetch and tug-of-war with her instead. Now she followed the prince everywhere he went. 

Alex and Thomas told John the good news. He grabbed Alex’s shoulders and couldn’t stop smiling. The three of them laughed until they fell down. As Alex lay on the stable floor, he smelled the horses, the pigs, and the roses outside. He couldn’t believe it. He had a home and a family who loved him. The kennel dogs heard them having fun and whined. Thomas sat up as though struck by lightning. 

“They need families too.” He realized. 

“Who are you talking about, Thomas?” asked Alex. 

“My dogs!” Thomas exclaimed. “They’re lonely in that kennel, that’s why they whine. I don’t play with them.”

“At least they have everything else they need,” Alex said, trying to soothe his new boyfriend. 

“No,” Thomas disagreed. “They don’t have families.” 

“Thomas is right. Dogs need families too,” John said. 

“What am I going to do?” Thomas groaned. “They can’t all live in the castle. It would be great if they each had their own child to play with and their own home to live in.” Thomas suddenly remembered Nevis Day School. He’d seen so many kids there, nice kids. Dogs were expensive in Mt. Vernon because they had to be shipped in from other kingdoms. Breeding puppies on the island was not allowed because of its small size, and it could too quickly become overrun by dogs. Thomas thought of the little toothless first-grade girl. She’d probably love to have her own dog...

“I know what to do.” Two weeks later, the King and Queen of Monticello threw a huge party. The children and families from Nevis Day School and all of the princes and princesses who were still on the island were invited to attend. At the party, Peter and Jane crowned Alex as an honorary Prince of Monticello. 

It was more fun than the Spring Dance. Elihu played the harp. Aaron, Theodosia, Mr. Washington and his wife were there, and a three tier cake was made by the local bakery. Each child from Nevis Day School was escorted to Thomas’ kennel, where they chose their very own dog. Alex had bathed the dogs with rose shampoo and brushed all their teeth. Thomas handed each child the dog of his or her choice. Alex gave the new owners pretty baskets filled with dog shampoo, doggie toothpaste, minty bones, a bag of dog food, and a coupon for a free beauty treatment at the Miranda Pet Spa—compliments of Mr. Washington. Thomas gave the last dog away to the little first-grade girl. Her name was Bella, and she chose a tiny black puppy. She named him Hopper, and he wriggled in her arms trying to lick her face. Bella thanked Thomas and hugged the prince as tight as she could. Thomas burst into tears. 

“This is so fun, why am I crying?” He asked. Alex laughed and pecked him on the cheek. 

When they were finished handing out the dogs, Thomas and Alex returned to the party. Alex was munching crackers by the lawn when a hush fell over the crowd. Once again, he felt everyone staring at him. What now? Then he heard hoofbeats. John led a horse to Alex and stopped in front of him. Alex reached out and felt an arched neck with a satin ribbon tied around it. 

“He’s gift-wrapped,” John explained. Alex’s heart sank. 

“Why?” Was Thomas giving away his horses too...? Queen Jane strode across the patio and stood next to Alex. 

“Because he’s yours now,” Jane said. Alex gasped. 

“You can’t give me a horse!” They had done too much for him already! 

“He’s always been your horse, Alex. I’m just making it official.” The horse sniffed his fingers. It was Randolph! Alex wrapped his arms around him; his hide was warm in the afternoon sun. It truly was the best day of his life. 

“Look at the sky!” someone shouted. Alex heard a blasting noise. 

“It’s a sky harvest!” Thomas said. At least thirty hot air balloons were drifting across the blue horizon. 

“What’s that?” asked Alex. 

“They’re catching the magic of the sky in enchanted nets to make more fabric, fabric like your night suit.” Thomas squealed. “You started the trend when you made the cover of just about every magazine, Alex.” 

“It’s true,” said Lafayette, who approached with a smile. He was one of the only tailors in the seven kingdoms experienced at sewing the sky, and now he was buried in orders for night suits and sky dresses. He and Hercules would make a tidy profit this year. 

“You’re kidding.” said Alex. “I’m a fashion icon?” The thought sent him into a fit of giggles. He laughed until his stomach hurt. Soon everyone joined him even though they didn’t know what was so funny. 

 

The following week, his new family left for Monticello. Alex and John saw them off at the pier. Thomas, Alex, and Jane sobbed as they said goodbye. Peter promised to send a ship in the fall to bring Alex to Monticello for a visit. At the dock, Thomas and his family boarded the giant ship bound for their homeland. Their trunks were already loaded. Republic was with them, she was in a stall in the cargo area. Sally walked beside Thomas, proud and loyal, like a dog should be. 

“I’ll miss you too, Sal.” Alex said, patting him. Thomas and Alex gripped each other in a fierce hug, both with lumps in their throats. 

“You’re not allowed in my room while I’m gone,” Thomas joked. 

“You’re not allowed to collect any more animals,” Alex shot back. 

“Take good care of him,” Thomas ordered John, not hiding the sadness in his voice. 

“Yes, Your Highness.” John answered with a sad smile. Thomas nodded, wiped a tear, then turned to the boat. As he began to walk, Alex couldn’t help his next action. 

“Oh like hell you’re leaving without a kiss.” And Alex ran, whipped Thomas around, and kissed him on the mouth. 

John laughed, and after a moment, had to walk over and separate the two. Oh, what a long summer it would be. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Over the summer, Alex made scented pet shampoos as gifts for his new family and royal friends. He shipped the gifts to each of the seven kingdoms. Word of Alex’s healing soaps spread fast, and soon he was drowning in requests for his products. 

Thomas wrote Alex a letter and encouraged him to start his own business. So he cleaned out his old apartment and turned it into a laboratory. There, Alex perfected his line of animal soaps, shampoos, toothpastes, medicines, and treats. His products were so popular that the shopkeepers couldn’t keep them on the shelves. After training a new pet washer for Mr. Washington, Alex became a full-time business owner. 

Peter and Jane had chosen a bedroom for Alex in the castle before they left. They put in soft, thick carpet and painted the walls. Since Alex didn’t care what color it was, he let Thomas choose. The prince selected emerald green for the walls and cream for the ceiling. 

Aaron visited the castle every Sunday for dinner. Alex rode Randolph into town five days a week to work at his lab. On the weekends, he and John rode their horses through the forests and meadows of Mt. Vernon, just for fun. The teacher came from Monticello, and she taught Alex how to read in the afternoons. 

Alex was content. In some ways his life hadn’t changed at all—he still worked hard, he was still blind, and he still missed his mother. But in other ways, he would never be the same. Alex had gained a new family, made new friends, learned to read, become an honorary prince (not to mention a fashion icon), and learned how to ride a horse. 

Alex also learned that people’s ability to see their choices didn’t correspond with their ability to make good choices. He made good choices, and that made him far less blind than some people. 

Children liked to tell the tale of the pet washer who had become a prince. Someday, Alex decided, he would write down his story himself. 

~ The End ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffs* weLL tHeN. 
> 
> That was my lil fanfic. It was a wonderful ride full of inspiration. 
> 
> I should probably mention it was inspired by a game I play with my cousins called “five kingdoms” which is like D&D but we have our own way of doing it. 
> 
> One of my cousins made up a mute character named Ace, who works at a pet shop. He gave me this incredible back story for him, which includes him falling in love with a princess. So with his permission of course, I switched the disability to blindness, pet store owner to pet washer, and princess to prince and voila, I’ve got a fanfic. So long story short,
> 
> THANK YOU TO MY WONDEROUS COUSINS. YOU MADE THIS WORLD COME TO LIFE. 
> 
> And thank you to everyone that read, commented, and gave this story kudos. I want to give kudos to EVERYONE! 
> 
> *takes a final bow*


End file.
